My Wish
by dancerlittle
Summary: Now that Troy and Gabi are back together, will they make it through everyday struggles or will Troy not get to witness all his hopes and dreams for Gabi. Summary suxs, just read it!
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING!**

"You know this is for the best, Gabi." My boyfriend of 2 years tried to reason with me.

"But why can't we try to work through these four years." I answered him back. He turned his head so I wouldn't see the tears falling from his eyes.

"I'll come back in four years. But I want you to have this." He said, handing me a CD and a letter.

"What this?" I questioned as he shook his head.

"Read it when you first feel sad and listen to this when you're missing me. I'll call, I promise." He told me as we heard a horn honking from the driveway.

"That's my dad. Remember all the good times and I'll call." He told me as he kissed my lips.

I leaned against the door and watched him walk away. My fingers were on my lips still thinking about the first time we ever kissed. I waved bye to him and his dad and then closed the door.

About 30 minutes after he left, I opened the letter and placed the CD in my CD player. The first song was "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts. I started to cry as I opened the letter.

_Gabi, _

_I know you're missing me obliviously because you are reading this letter. You're going off to Brown while I'm going to USC. We are on two different coasts and I don't want to keep you tied down. Know that I love you and will always remember the good times we had together. The first song on the CD contains all my wishes for you. I hope one day when we are both older, we can get together and lives those wishes together. I love you always. You were my first and only love. _

_Love, _

_  
Troy _

I couldn't keep it in any longer. I laid on my bed and just cried. He was gone my first and only love.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback. After careful consideration, I decided to continue with the story. Enjoy!

College was hard, to say the least. Before both of them knew it Christmas was just around the corner. Gabriella finished her last exams before packing and going back to Albuquerque to spend Christmas with her mom. She glanced at the time making sure she had plenty of time to get to the airport. Her eyes drifted to a photo of her and Troy at their graduation. Troy had picked Gabriella up and spun her around. His mom told them to smile and captured the moment with her camera.

Gabriella gently picked up the picture and smiled faintly. She hadn't kept in touch with Troy like they both had promised. She couldn't even listen to the CD he had given to her because it always brought tears to her eyes. She was hoping they would get the chance to see each other during their winter break but didn't know what to say to him.

Unlike Gabriella, Troy was just to busy to even think about Gabriella. He had been so busy with basketball that he hadn't had time to even check his emails in the last 4 months. He tried to call her but always chickened out. He was preparing to head to the airport to go back to Albuquerque. He was looking at the same picture that Gabriella had looked at so many times. He tried to stay positive and hope that Gabriella would understand but he didn't know what to say to her when he did see her.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy couldn't handle another minute with his dad questioning everything that had happened at USC. He had to get away.

"Dad I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later." He yelled as he walked out the door.

He didn't know where he was going. He just let his feet walk him in the right direction. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of Gabriella's house. He just looked at the house. It was a simple house with a wrap around front porch that had a swing attached to it. A swing that him and Gabriella would spend hours upon hours on. Whenever they came back from a date, they would just sit on the swing and talk about whatever came to their minds.

"I can't do this. Not yet at least." He whisper and turned to leave.

"Troy Bolton, how dare you stand in front of this house without even coming to say hello." A very clear, familiar voice questioned him.

"I'm sorry. I was just reliving a memory from long ago." Troy answered as Gabriella came flying into his arms.

He quick picked her up as not to drop her. He spun her around just as he had done on graduation day. Her laugh. That always brought a smile to his face.

"Troy, you ok?" Gabriella asked as she pulled him out of his thoughts.

"I'm better now that you're here. Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Troy asked as she smiled.

"Sure. We need to get caught up and we need to talk about us." Gabriella told him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I decided to update again. I don't know if I'll be able to update this or my other story this week because it's two weeks until finals so I'm going to be a busy girl! On with the story!

"How has college life been?" I asked Troy as we walked down her street to a little park that we had spent so much time at.

"Busy. Basketball has been kicking my butt. Now that it is over, I have a lot more time to relax and just hang out. What about you, Mrs. Brown University?" Troy asked as I laughed.

"Um . . . it's been a rough four months. For like the first two weeks I didn't have a room mate and then the one I had lasted like four weeks and move out. So I've had a room to myself for the last three months. But I love it. Rhode Island is such a pretty state." I told him as we laced our fingers together.

"So what are we exactly?" Troy asked me as I grinned.

"Um . . . currently we are holding hands and talking like we did before we went off to college. So I would say we are close friends but not quite to the dating status." I told him.

"What I said I wanted to go back to the dating status?" Troy asked me as we sat on a park bench.

"I would say I am extremely scared. I've heard what long distance relationships do to people. I'm scared I would totally end up hating you and vise versa." I told him.

"What if I told you I hated USC and I was thinking of transferring?" Troy asked me as I covered my mouth with my hand.

"You hate USC? I thought you loved it there." I told him as he grabbed both of my hands.

"I hated it because you weren't there. Plain and simple. I used to be in class and wonder what you were doing at the exact point in time. I use to imagine the two of us together and wondering what we would be doing." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Funny I use to do the same thing. I use to walk around the campus and imagine you being there and us playing in the leaves or holding hands as we walked around the campus." I told him.

"I love you." He told me simply as he picked me up and spun me around.

"I love you too. But wait, where would you be transferring to?" I asked him as he laughed.

"Brown University. I got the acceptance letter a couple of days ago and I'm all registered for the winter semester." He told me as I smiled and started to cry.

"Hey, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" Troy asked me all worried.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I just happy because my wish came true." I told him.

"What did you wish for?" Troy asked as I tried to get my crying under control.

"I wished that we would be reunited again and we would fall in love all over again." I told him.

"Well I would say your wish came true." Troy told me as we leaned in and had a simple kiss.

"You haven't lost your touch with your magical kisses." I told him as he traced the outline of my lips.

"I love you and I'm glad you're coming up to Brown. I can't wait to show you around campus and show you everything." I told him.

"Well we will have to make all the arrangements. You ready to head back?" Troy asked me.

"Yeah where are we going to go?" I asked him as he smiled.

"Um . . . how about we just go back to your house and sit on that swing and make some more memories." Troy told me as he grinned.

"That sounds really good. Let's go." I told him as we laced our hands together and walked back to my house.

"Have you kept in touch with any of the gang?" Troy asked me as I shrugged.

"Um . . . I kept in touch with Taylor and Chad but none of the other ones. Well Sharpay contacted me shortly after we graduated and asked me for your phone number but I didn't give it to her. I don't know what she wanted that for." I told him.

"Oh . . . I feel so out of the loop. You're gonna have to catch me up on everything I've missed out." Troy told me as we sat on the porch and gently swung the swing.

We just sat there listening to each other and trying to get over the fact that we were back together.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm going into this chapter blindly. Usually I know what I want to write about but this one I don't. Enjoy and I own nothing!

Before Troy or Gabriella even knew it, Christmas break was over. Troy and Gabriella had spent the entire time they were home inseparable. They would go out on dates, go and hang out at each other's houses, or just spend the day talking to each other on the phone. It was a good break just relaxing and catching up with what the other did while they were apart.

It was the day they were leaving to go back. Troy had told Gabi that he would pick her up so they could go to the airport together. Gabi had some last minute packing to do before Troy arrived.

"Gabi, sweetie, what's wrong?" my mom asked me as I sat on my bed hugging a stuffed elephant Troy had given me when we first went out our sophomore year.

"Nothing mom. I'm just thinking." I told her as she came and sat beside me and hugged me.

"You my girl are growing up. I can't believe you're almost done with your freshman year of college. It just seems like yesterday I brought you home from the hospital." Mom told me as I smiled.

"And now look at you. Gabi you're back together with your high school love. I bet he's going to propose sometime in the near future." Mom told me as I shot her a look of embarrassment.

"Leave it to you to bring up proposals and marriage. Mom I'm 19 and Troy and I just got together like 3 weeks ago. Don't rush it." I told her grinning.

"I'm just casually mentioning it. You know you're secretly begging him to ask you. I know you, Gabi." Mom told me as I buried my face in her shoulder.

"Mom I'm begging you to stop. You will be the first person I tell when he asks but not another word until then ok?" I asked her as she smiled.

"Ok fine I won't bring it up again. You have my word." Mom told me as I smiled.

"Good. Now you should take some of your vacation time and come up to Rhode Island and see the campus. You would love it mom." I told her as she smiled.

"I'll try. I let you know and then you and Troy can show me around campus." She told me as I fell back onto my bed.

"Mom can you not go two minutes without mentioning Troy?" I asked her as she laughed.

"I'm glad she can't go two minutes without mentioning me." A familiar voice said as he pushed open the door.

"Troy, how long have you been listening in on our conversation?" I asked him as I got up off of my bed.

"Just from the part when you asked your mom to come up to Rhode Island. Why? Did I miss the juicy parts?" He asked as I smiled.

"Ok and yea you did miss the juicy parts but you will never find out what we were talking about." I told him as his grin fell from his face.

"Darn. I always wanted to know what girls talked about." He told me as we all laughed.

"Well you aren't going to be finding out in this lifetime." I told him as he put his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"You ready to go? We've got to swing by my house for something I all ready forgot." He told me as I smiled.

"Yeah. Bye mom. I'll call you when we get in." I told her as she smiled.

"Bye my girl. You go and make me proud." She told me as we hugged.

"Bye Troy. Take care of her and you're always welcomed here any time." My mom told him as she wrapped him in a hug.

My mom walked up downstairs and out to the porch. She sat down as we walked down to the car. I turned and looked at the house I've come to love. I got in the car and we were on our way.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm thinking about how much I love this town and how much I want to live here after I graduate from Brown." I told him as he smiled.

"I forgot how much I love this town but when I came home and saw you, all those memories came back." He told me as he pulled into his driveway.

Troy grabbed my hand and led me into his house. I've been a thousand times but I love coming into his house. His house has a calming way to it. We walked in and heard his parents in the kitchen talking. We walked into the kitchen to see his parents drinking coffee.

"Troy you're back so soon. Did you forget something? Oh hello Gabi." His mom, Amanda, asked as Troy grinned.

"Yeah I'll be back in a minute." He said as he jogged up to his room, leaving me, his mom and dad all in the kitchen.

"So Gabi, Troy told us that you go to Brown. Are you excited to get back into the swing of things?" Jack, Troy's dad asked me.

"I am. I love Rhode Island so I'm excited to get back up there and explore the sights." I told them.

"Gabi I was so excited when Troy came home and told us you two had gotten back together. You guys are perfect together." His mom told me as I grinned.

"He was staring at my house contemplating whether or not to come in and say hello. I think I scared him a little." I told her as we both laughed.

The two of continued to talk and laugh and swap stories. I have always loved Troy's family. They are so easy going. I saw Troy come back into the kitchen and he and his dad started talking.

"So Troy what did you forget?" Amanda asked him as he shot her a look.

"My lucky necklace that you guys gave me for Christmas." Troy said and I could totally tell he was lying but we went along with it.

"Ok honey whatever you say. Gabi and I were just talking about you." Amanda told him.

"Oh. Well you know I am always a good topic to talk about." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"No you're not. If you keep this up, you're head's not going to be able to fit through the door." I told him as he stuck his tongue out at me.

"How mature you are, Troy. You're 19 years old now! Grow up and start acting like it." Amanda told him as I laughed.

"Troy mature? Yeah right. That's like Chad learning to be quiet." I told them as we all laughed.

"Fine Gabi find your own way to the airport!" Troy told me as he walked to the door.

"Fine be that way Troy. You were always the one who took things way too serious." I told him as I walked out to their backyard.

I was out there standing for about two minutes before the back door opened. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a pair lips on my neck.

"I'm sorry baby. Do you forgive me?" I asked him turning around a kissing his lips.

"Yeah. We just have to figure out how to deal with our little arguments. We're going to be on the same campus now so we are going to be spending a lot of time together. I love you baby and I need to you tell me when something isn't the way it should be. Ok?" He asked me as I smiled.

"I completely understand. I love you too! And to let you on a little secret, I'm scared that we are going to mess this up but when you're around I feel completely not scared. That probably doesn't make sense to you but that what I'm feeling." I told him.

"It makes perfect sense but I understand you and love you. Now are you ready to go so we don't miss our plane?" He asked as I grabbed his hand.

"Are you two ok now?" Jack asked as we both grinned.

"Yeah we're cool. We need to go though so we don't miss our plane." Troy told him as they both gave us hugs.

"Gabi call me if you need anything." Amanda told me as I got her hint.

We said our final goodbyes before we left. The drive to the airport was a quiet one. We just held hands and took in that we survived our first mini fight.

NEXT TIME:

First date at Brown


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I decided to give you guys a treat and update! I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy!**

Troy and I got to Rhode Island safely and without a single problem. It took a few days to get back into the rhythm of things. I had to figure out how to spend my time between classes, studying, homework, and Troy. We tried to spend at least an hour a day together; sometimes it worked, other times it didn't. Towards the end of January I got the surprise of my life.

I didn't have class until 9 so I got up around 8:15. My cell phone rang and I quickly answered it.

"You do realize it is 8:15 in the morning and you're lucky I am up this early." I said into the phone with a grin on my face.

"Yeah I realize that but I was wondering if my baby would like to have breakfast with me?" Troy asked as my grin grew wider.

"I would be honored. Where do you want to meet?" I asked him as I heard him drop something.

"Oh crap. Will you grab the door and everything will be set?" Troy asked as I looked at my dorm door.

I quickly ran to it and swung it open. There stood Troy with a bag of something and two orange juices. My smile grew a little wider as he came in. I shut my phone as he set everything down.

"Now this is what I call breakfast in bed." I told him as he sat down on my bed. He handed me a potato bagel and got a himself out a sesame one.

"Good. But wait I haven't done this yet." He told me as he leaned over and kissed my lips.

"Well it was worth the wait. What's time is your class today?" I asked him as he grinned.

"The first one is at 10 and then I've got one at noon. What about you?" He asked me as I smiled.

"My first one is in 30 minutes. Wanna walk me there?" I asked him as he smiled.

"Of course. I would be honored to walk my baby to her first class of the day." Troy told me as I grinned.

"So what are your plans until 10?" I asked him as he kissed my lips.

"Um . . . I think I'm going to check out the library and do a little studying for my class. And of course, most importantly, walking you to class." He told me as I smiled.

"Hey Gabi. I have a question for you." Troy asked me as he grabbed my hand.

"What would that be prince of my heart?" I asked him as he laughed.

"Nice nickname. Would you like to go on a date with me Friday night?" Troy asked as I smiled.

"Of course. What time and how dressy?" I asked him as he laughed again.

"You're a total girl. Um . . . let's make it 7 and how about semi dressy." He told me as I looked confused.

"It's either all the way dressy or casual. There is no in between." I told him.

"There is never an in between for you babe. But let's make it dressy and that means I've got to be in a suit and tie." He told me as I grinned.

"Personally I've always love seeing you in a suit and tie." I told him as we kissed.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The 5 days since Troy had asked me on a date seemed to pass like molasses. I kept busy by working on homework, hanging out with Troy, and hanging out with a couple of girls from a couple of my classes. Friday morning I had a class at 8 and then I was done. At 9 o'clock, just as I got out of my class, my cell phone rang.

"Hello." I asked as I walked out of my classroom.

"So I heard you and lover boy have a date for tonight. What are you going to wear?" I heard my mom asked me as I smiled.

"Hi mother. You must have great sources because I haven't talked to you since he asked me out." I told her.

"I've got a great source named Amanda. Her and I talked the other day and she told me that Troy asked you out." Mom told me as I sighed.

"You're not going to go into the marriage lecture are you?" I asked her as I walked back towards my dorm.

"No I am not. I was just wondering where the boy is going to take you on your first date." Mom asked me.

"It's not our first date but I have no idea where he is taking me. Why do you want to know?" I asked her as she laughed.

"You must have some idea. Are you all done with classes for today?" mom asked.

"Yeah I'm all done. And I have no idea where he is taking me. Did Amanda have any idea?" I asked her.

"She hasn't talked to Troy at all so she doesn't have any idea." Mom told me as I grinned.

"Hey mom, was there any point to this conversation?" I asked her as I opened the door to my dorm.

"I'm off work today so I just decided to give my daughter a call to see how Rhode Island is going." Mom told me as I laughed.

"Um . . . currently it is snowing outside and there are tons of kids outside walking and having snowball fights. I'm just waiting for Troy to get out of class so I can call him." I told her.

"Oh. Do you know what you're wearing tonight for the date?" mom asked me.

"Yeah I'm wearing that red dress I bought over Christmas break. Do you think he'll enjoy that?" I asked her as she laughed.

"Since when have you cared whether or no he'll enjoy what you are wearing?" Mom asked me.

"I don't know. I just want to have a great time tonight." I told her.

"Well honey I'm going to let you go and have a great time tonight. I love you!" mom told me as I smiled.

"I love you too mom. Thank you for calling and I'll talk to you later!" I told her as I fell on my bed.

I started to work on my math homework and then the phone rang again. I threw my head back and sighed.

"Did you forget to say something mom?" I asked her as she laughed.

"I just listened to my messages and you said something about you finally picked your major." She told me as I smiled.

"Oh yeah I decided on my major the other day. I'm going for biology so I can become a teacher." I told her as she squealed.

"My baby's becoming a teacher. Ahh I love you. Do you know where you want to do your student teaching?" mom asked me.

"I have been in contact with VanRyn at East High and he told me when I'm ready to student teach, let him know and he'll let me student teach with him." I told her as she laughed.

"You're going to be a great teacher and when the time is right, you'll be a great mother." Mom told me as I rolled over and looking at my ceiling.

"Mom stop while you're ahead. I'm going to be working before I become a mother. I'm not even engaged yet. Troy hasn't asked me." I told her.

"Yeah but he will my girl. Anyways I've got to go so I will talk to you later!" I told her as there was a knock on the door.

"Ok bye mom. Someone is here. I'll talk to you later!" I told her as I hung up and threw the phone on my bed.

I swung open the door and there stood Troy. I grinned and sat on my bed as he came in.

"Do you usually yell at who ever you are talking with on the phone?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"My mom was trying to hint the thought of children to me." I told him.

"Oh really. Why would she hint that to you?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"She has the notion of you asking me to marry you sometime." I told him as he grinned.

"Where would she get an idea like that?" He asked me as I smiled.

"I have no idea unless someone has been hinting at proposing." I told him.

"I haven't been hinting to anyone." He told me as his grin gave him away.

"I'm not going to ask you when you are going to ask because I want to be surprised." I told him.

"I was hoping our mothers wouldn't open their big mouths but a certain two people can't keep their mouths shut." He told me as he kissed my lips.

"Well I'm kinda glad they can't keep their mouths shut. Because then I wouldn't have known what you were planning." I told him.

"I wanted it to be a surprise but since you know I guess I can still surprise you when I ask." He told me as I grinned.

"It can still be a surprise babe. I just won't tell you when I decide to ask." He told me as we continued to kiss.

We made out most of the afternoon until I kicked him out of my dorm at 4. At times like this, I wish I had a roommate to help me out. The housing office still had not given me a roommate. I thought I look quite good for nothing having a second opinion. Just before 7 there was a knock on my door and . . .

**A/N: I decided to do a cliff hanger. The faster you guys review, the faster the next chapter goes up! Go and review! Thank you guys for all the feedback and everything!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You guys are great with the feedback. Here's the next chapter and once again, I OWN NOTHING! Just a warning, I'm sorry if the language offends anyone! **

I opened the door expecting Troy but I got the surprise of my life. There was a girl there with a duffle bag and looking like the world's biggest bitch.

"Can I help you?" I asked her as she pushed her way in.

"Are you Gabriella Montez?" the girl asked as I finished putting my earrings in my ears.

"Yes and you are?" I asked her as she smiled sweetly.

"Elizabeth Montgomery. I'm your new roommate." She told me as she laid on the other bed in the room.

"I'm sorry to leave you high and dry but I have a date with my boyfriend. I will be home later." I told her as she opened her mouth to speak.

"It's ok. I'll be ok here by myself. And I promise I won't go through any of your stuff." She told me as I smiled.

"Then we've got that understood. So where are you from?" I asked her as I sat down.

"Um . . . Atlanta, Georgia. What about you?" She asked me smiling.

"Albuquerque, New Mexico. I moved here and my boyfriend transferred here this semester." I told her as someone knocked on my door.

I went to answer the door and saw Troy standing there with yellow roses. I smiled as opened the door a little wider.

"Troy this is my new roommate Elizabeth Montgomery. Elizabeth this is my boyfriend Troy Bolton." I introduced the two as I got my coat on.

They exchanged hellos and Troy asked me if I was ready to go. I smiled and we took off.

"Wow! So you finally have a roommate?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"Oh yeah and to tell the truth, I'm not thrilled." I told him as he laughed.

"She seems nice enough. Give her a chance Gabi." He told me as I grinned.

"I will do my best. Moving on, what do you have planned for us tonight?" I asked him as we linked fingers.

"That's for me to know and you to find out later!" He told me as we walked down my hall to the elevator.

We gently swung hands as we waited for the elevator. I laughed as he gave me a strange look. We stepped into the elevator and I saw one of my classmates who wished me a good night. We walked outside and I pulled my coat tighter around me.

"It's a little chilly tonight." He told me as way of apology.

"Its fine and it's so pretty out here with the snow blowing around." I told him as we walked outside.

Troy led me to his car and opened the door for me. Once I was inside, he gently shut the door and got in himself. He drove a few minutes before I broke the silence.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked him as he grinned.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to ask that question again. And the answer is still the same. I'm not telling you." He told me as we pulled up _The Capital Grille_, one for Rhode Island's most expensive restaurants.

"Troy this is way to expensive for the two of us." I told him as he smiled.

"Nothing is too expensive for my baby. Shall we?" He asked as he offered his arm.

I took his arm and he guided me into the restaurant. He told the hostess our name and the hostess lead us to a table.

"Don't worry about the price tonight, Gabi. It's on me." He told me as I smiled.

I looked at the menu too overwhelmed to decide what to have. Troy noticed this and told me he would pick my dinner for me.

"I don't know if I trust to you pick my dinner." I told him as he smiled.

"Trust me. You will love what I pick." He told me as I smiled.

The waiter came and we both ordered. Troy took my hand in his after the waiter left.

"How are your classes going?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"Great. I've got a professor who is in his mid 80s and you have to almost yell when you're talking to him. It's hilarious." I told him as he smiled.

"I love how your face lights up when you're talking about something you love or found funny." He told me as I blushed.

"Well I just love everything about you." I told him as he blushed.

"Look at the two of us. Both sitting here just enjoying each other's company." Troy told me as we held hands.

"Did I tell you who called me the other day?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"No. Who called you?" Troy asked me as something caught my eye.

"Taylor. She wanted to catch up and find out how Brown was treating me. I asked her about USC and she said that she tried to call you and mysteriously you're phone was disconnect." I told him as he grinned.

"Yeah I kind of forgot to tell Chad and Taylor I wasn't going to USC anymore. Did you tell her?" Troy asked as I grinned.

"I told her that I haven't talked to you since you left for USC. She said she would try a little later. I had to hang up before I started laughing." I told him.

"Oh. Chad called my cell phone and asked me where I was. I just told him I had some stuff I had to deal with and I would call him later." Troy told me as I shook my head.

"You know we are going to have to tell them sooner or later." I told him as our food came.

"I vote for later, like during the summer later." He told me grinning.

"Well we are going to have to warn the mothers because those two will open their mouths before we have time to tell them the plan." I told him.

"We'll call them later on tonight and tell them. They can't let our secret get out. I want you to myself for a little while longer." Troy told me as I giggled.

"Well you have me and I'm not going anywhere." I told him as he cleared his throat.

"What do you want to do for Spring Break?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. That's the first week of March isn't it?" I asked him as he continued to eat.

"Yeah I think so. Do you want to go back to Albuquerque?" He asked me as I thought about it.

"Not really. How about we invite the parents up here for our Spring Break?" I asked him.

"That won't work because dad's got school. East high is still in school." Troy told me as the check came.

"Ok. How about you and I go somewhere? I don't really care where but we could get away from here." I told him.

"Can I surprise you?" He asked as a grin crept onto his face.

"Sure go ahead any make all the arrangements." I told him as he grinned.

"I'm going to surprise you and you're never going to forget it." He told me as I smiled.

"You ready to go to our next stop?" Troy asked me as I took his hand.

We walked out of the restaurant and back out to Troy's car. He was the perfect gentleman and opened my door for me.

"So now where are we going?" I asked him grinning.

"Stop it Gabriella. You will find out when we get there." He told me as I pouted.

"But I don't like being in a secret." I told him as he smiled.

"You will find out soon enough. Just be patient." He told me as I smiled and looked out the window.

Before I knew it we had arrived at a park of some sort. Troy got out and came around and opened my door.

"Come along babe. Wouldn't want to keep that secret a secret any longer than we have to" He told me as he offered his hand. I gently grabbed it and got out.

He led me to a park bench that had a candle burning and a picnic basket. We sat down and he opened the picnic basket up and pulled out a Tupperware container full of cookies. My eyes went wide when I saw this. He leaned down and grabbed a container.

"What's in the container?" I asked him helping myself to a chocolate chip cookie.

"Well someone famous once told me that you can't have a cookie without the milk. So in here we have milk." He told me as I thought back to our conversation about milk and cookies.

"_Gabriella, what are you looking for?" Troy asked as I opened the refrigerator. I found the milk and poured myself a glass full of it. _

"_You can't have a cookie without having the milk." I told him as he laughed. _

"_You can eat cookies without the milk. Watch." He told me as he ate a cookie without milk. _

"_But it doesn't taste the same! With milk it makes it less crunchy and soggier." I told him as I dunked my cookie in the milk. _

"_Whatever you say o' wise one!" Troy told me as I laughed. _

"_Go ahead and try it. You'll be convinced for life." I told him as he dunked his cookie in my milk. He took a bite and I waited for his reaction. _

"_Hm . . . you're finally right about something. This is good." He told me as I leaned in and we kissed. _

"_Well I was right about something else. I was right about dating you." I told him as we laughed. _

"_You were right about that." He told me as he pulled me closer and we kissed again. _

"Gabriella? I bring out the milk and I loose you." Troy told me as his voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I was here all along. I was thinking back to our conversation about milk and cookies." I told him.

"Now I can't eat cookies without having milk. Look what you've done to me." Troy told me as I grinned.

"Good. I've got some influence on you." I told him as he leaned in and we kissed.

"You've got more influence on me than you know." Troy told me as I took another cookie.

"Wow! These cookies are really good. Did you make them?" I asked him as I broke off a piece and threw it into my mouth.

"Oh yeah I spent 2 hours slaving over a hot stove just for you babe." Troy told me grinning.

"Are you lying to me or are you telling the truth?" I asked him as he smiled.

"I guess you'll never know." He told me as his grin gave him away.

"So prince of my heart, where did you get the cookies?" I asked him as he kissed my cheek.

"You know that bakery on Broad Street?" He asked me as I smiled.

"Ada's Creations? Is that what's it's called?" I asked him.

"Yea that's it. Well I was walking by there earlier and the cookies looked really good so I got us a baker's dozen." He told me as I smiled.

"Well you're in luck. That's my new favorite bakery here in Providence." I told him as he smiled.

"Well I'm glad. Are you ready to go?" He asked me as he grabbed the picnic basket.

"Sure. Now where?" I asked him as he grinned.

"Back to my apartment for a movie. I'll even let you pick out which one you want to watch." Troy told me as I grabbed the cookies.

"That sounds great. I don't want to go back to my dorm quite yet." I told him as we walked back to the car.

We went back to his apartment and got comfortable on the couch. I picked out "The Notebook" to watch. Troy groaned a little but let me put it in anyways. We laid side by side as we watched the movie. He took me home after it was done. I kissed him good night before I walked into my room to find . . .

**Another cliff hanger I know. I'm sorry. I had to do it. I'm thinking next chapter I'm going to skip a couple of months so that it will be spring. Please reply and give me some ideas on where you think I should take the story. I love to hear from my readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm having so much fun writing this. A HUGE thank you goes out to my loyal feedbackers. You know who you are! Now onto the chapter!**

January 31, 2009

I see Elizabeth holding one of my pictures that I got from graduation. It's a picture of me, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, and Kelsi. There's also the picture that Amanda took of Troy and I at graduation.

"What are you doing? I thought we had the understanding that you leave my stuff alone and I would leave yours alone." I told her.

"I'm just looking at your pictures. I'm just trying to figure out who you are around your friends." Elizabeth told me.

"Oh. Those are kids I went to high school with." I told her as she smiled.

"Can we talk, just to get to know each other?" Elizabeth asked as I smiled and sat down.

For the next few hours, we talked and got to know each other. She turned out to be a cool person and a person I would end up love spending time with.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

_Wednesday, April 8, 2009 5:00 pm _

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been so long since I've had time to pick this thing up and write in it. Everything is going smoothly. Liz and I are great friends and are constantly hanging out. She's going out with Troy's roommate so we will usually double date or just the four of us hanging out. It's so much fun. _

_Troy and I are still going strong. He took me to Meridian, Mississippi for our Spring Break. He didn't want to go to the beach and his parents had gone there for a summer vacation. I fell in love with the town. At the park there was an old carousel and Troy and I rode it almost everyday. The attendee started to know our names by the time we left Meridian. Overall it was a great time and I would go back in a heart beat. _

_Troy and I have both been busy with school and projects. We had less than two weeks until Troy and I leave to go back to New Mexico. We both are finished April 26th. We fly out to Albuquerque on the 28th. I think our parents are finally glad to have us home for more than 2 weeks. _

_I've gotta start getting ready for mine and Troy's date. He's coming to pick me up in an hour. _

_Gabi _

I closed my diary and quickly hid it before the door swung open. Liz opened the door and fell on her bed.

"Rough day?" I asked her grinning and she shot me a dirty look.

"Oh yeah. Professor Mooney piled on two term papers due on the 21st." she told me as I laughed quietly.

"I'm sorry. I'll help if you need anything." I told her as she grinned.

"Uhh . . . I'll let you know. So what are you and superman doing tonight?" She asked me as I grinned.

"Troy's taking me out. He told me that I need to relax before exams start. So this is his way for me to relax." I told her as she grinned.

"What are you going to wear?" Liz asked as I threw open my closet doors.

"I have no idea. What do you think I should wear?" I asked her as she got up from her bed.

"How about this?" She asked me holding out a light blue sundress.

"It's too cold for this." I told her as she handed me a white sweater.

"Wear this with the sundress. You would look stunning." Liz told me as she pushed me to the bathroom.

I quickly pinned my hair up and threw the sundress on. I put some light make up on and some lip gloss on my lips.

I came out of the bathroom and spun around for Liz. She whistled and then laughed.

"You look hot girl!" Liz told me as I grinned.

"Why thank you! Why the hell am I so nervous?" I asked Liz as she smiled.

"I have no idea why you are so nervous. You're going to have a great time tonight. No worries." Liz told me as there was a knock on the door.

"Hey superman. What's happening tonight?" Liz asked as she let Troy into the room.

"Hey wonder woman. I'm taking my girl out to dinner. What are you and Jake doing tonight?" Troy asked of Liz and her boyfriend.

"I have no idea. Jake didn't mention anything but I'll probably go over to your apartment." Liz told me.

"Cool. You ready to go babe?" Troy asked as I grabbed my purse and put my coat on top of my sweater.

"Yeah let's go." I told him as I grabbed his hand and he led me out the door into the hallway.

We walked down the hallway and down to the elevator. Troy was in his own little world as we walked out to his car. Troy opened the door for me and then got in.

"Hey Troy. Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked him as he started to drive.

"No there's nothing to tell." He told me as he smiled and I looked out the window.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as he laughed.

"You're going to put me to death with your questions." He told me as I smiled.

"You never answered my question." I told him as he grinned.

"I'm not going to tell you, Gabi so just stop while you're ahead." He told me as he pulled into the park parking lot.

"Come on. Let's go before the night gets away from us." He told me as he came and opened my door. He grabbed my hand and led me to the park bench.

He pulled out all of my favorite foods. Mac and cheese, fresh bread, and sweet tea. The perfect dinner for the two of us.

"Did you really make all of this?" I asked him as I leaned in and kissed him.

"With a little help from my special helpers." He told me as I laughed.

"And who would these special helpers be?" I asked him as he fixed me a plate of mac and cheese, bread, and a cup of sweet tea.

"So how was your day and how was work?" Troy asked me totally avoiding my question.

"Work was good and class was even better. You totally just avoided my question." I told him as he grinned.

"I'm glad work was great. And yes I totally just avoided your question. You will find out later who my special helpers were." He told me as he kissed my cheek.

We continued with our dinner while talking about anything that came to mind. We sat on the park bench and watched the sun set and the stars come out. He picked everything up and grabbed my hand.

"How about we go for a little walk?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"Sure. Where do you want to walk to?" I asked him as he smiled.

"How about we walk around the University for a while?" Troy suggested as I grinned.

"That sounds great. So what do you have up your sleeve, Troy Bolton?" I asked him as he smiled.

"Can't a guy walk around his college campus with his girlfriend?" He asked me as I kissed him.

"A guy can walk anywhere he wants with his girlfriend." I told him as we kissed again.

We walked a little more until we stopped in front of Manning Hall and I noticed there were a lot of people sitting on the steps in front of the hall. This wasn't unusual because Manning Hall is a popular place to hang out.

Troy turned me to me lifted my chin so I was looking into his eyes. He smiled and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Gabriella Montez, I have known you since sophomore year and the first time I laid eyes on you, I fell hard for you. Then with winning the championship and the decathlon, I fell even harder for you. Then we were so close to kissing you and Chad had to cut in; I wanted to kill him. But then our final day of sophomore year, I got my wish. We finally kissed as we sat on your porch. My world turned upside down when we shared that kiss." He told me as he gently kissed my lips.

"We made it through both junior and senior years without any problems. I made a stupid mistake the day I left for USC. I left you and broke your heart. Thankfully, during Christmas break I saw you again and you forgave me. My breath stopped the day I saw you again during Christmas break. We've been together since that day and I love you so much." He told me as he gently lowered himself to one knee.

"Gabriella Montez, would you do the honor and become my wife? Will you marry me?" Troy asked as I covered my mouth with my hand. I nodded my head as tears came to my eyes.

"Yes Troy, I will marry you and become your wife." I told him as he slipped the ring on my hand.

I heard clapping and looked around. I started to cry when I realized who the people were sitting on the Manning Hall steps. Every one of those people was special to Troy and I in some way.

"Did you fly all these people in?" I asked him as he grinned.

"I told my parents and your mom of my idea and all of these people flew in to be with us when I asked you." Troy told me as he picked me up and swung me around.

"I love you and I love your idea." I told him as I kissed him and laughed.

We walked over to the group of people clapping and waiting to greet us. Jack, Amanda, and my mom were all waiting to greet us. My mom and Amanda both had tears in their eyes.

"Aww honey, congratulations!" my mom told me as I got more tears in my eyes and as she hugged me.

"Thanks mom. That took me by total surprise." I told her as she laughed.

"Well it took me by surprise when Troy called me and asked me if I would be here. So I told him I wouldn't miss it for the world." She told me as she hugged me again.

"Wait, I talked to you yesterday and you didn't mention this at all. I don't like you very much." I told her as Troy wrapped his arms around me.

"I begged her to keep her mouth shut and she gladly agreed." Troy told me as I hugged her again.

"Thank you for being here." I told her as I moved onto Troy's parents.

"Are you overwhelmed?" Amanda asked me as I grinned.

"A little but I'm very happy." I told her as she smiled and as Jack hugged.

"I guess I can say this officially now. Welcome to the Bolton family, Gabriella." Jack told me as I smiled.

"That sounds really good right now." I told him as we all laughed.

"We wouldn't have missed this for the world. Troy called and asked us if we would come up during Jack's spring break and we instantly agreed." Amanda told me as I smiled.

"How long are you guys here?" I asked Troy's parents and my mom.

"We're here until Friday and then we're going back home." Jack told me as I smiled.

"Well I think this call for Troy and I to skip our classes tomorrow and Friday and spend the days with you guys." I told him as the adults put down their feet.

"Neither you nor Troy will miss any of your classes while we are here. We will spend the afternoon tomorrow and Friday morning together." My mom told me as Amanda and Jack agreed.

"We will have plenty of time to hang out and catch up on what's been going on." Amanda told us.

"Tomorrow night do not make any plans. I'm taking you guys out for a celebration dinner." Jack told us as we all smiled.

Troy led me over to a group of people standing around talking to each other. It took me a few minutes to recognize them but eventually I figured out who they were.

"OMG! Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Kelsi! What are you guys all doing here?" I asked as they surrounded Troy and I.

"Troy called us and told us that he was going to propose to you and we asked when and where. He told us and we're here to witness it." Taylor told me as I smiled.

"I knew I loved you for a reason." I told Troy as we kissed and everyone hooted and jumped for joy.

We spent the next couple of hours talking with everyone and thanking them for coming. Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Kelsi, Troy, and I all went to bar, to hang out and catch up on what's been going on. Troy took me home but I ended up crashing at his place because I couldn't stand spending the night without him. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N: There I did it. They're engaged. Enjoy and I would love to hear your ideas for the story! Oh if you didn't figure it out, Jake is Liz's boyfriend. **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I figured you guys needed another chapter! Here it is and I own nothing!

_

* * *

__Thursday, April 9, 2009 _

Rolled over gently I felt another body against mine. I smiled at the thought that I was in bed with Troy Bolton. I untangled my hand from his and held it up. I looked at the ring that sat on my hand. I couldn't believe that I was actually engaged to Troy. I picked my head up and looked at the clock. The clock read 8:15; well I could forget about going to my 8 o'clock class. I smiled and rolled over.

"What are you smiling about?" Troy asked as he cleared his throat.

"I'm currently missing my 8 o'clock class." I told him as he smiled.

"Well aren't you a lucky girl! I, unlike you, actually have to get up and go to class." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I'm sorry. What time are you done today?" I asked him as he looked at the clock.

"I'm done at 1. I've got a class at 10 and then one at 12. What are you going to do today?" He asked me as I smiled.

"I'm thinking I'm go get the parents and show them around the town a little since it's their first time coming up here." I told him as he kissed my head.

"I think that's a good idea. Maybe take them to a couple antique shops?" He asked me as I laughed.

"Who's into antiques? Not my mom or yours." I told him as he laughed.

"It was the first shop that came to my mind. So do you know what you are going to do?" He asked as I kissed his cheek.

"I don't know. I'll just see what they are up to. Maybe you can meet us for a late lunch." I told him as he smiled.

"I think that can be arranged. Well do you want me to make you breakfast before you go?" Troy asked as we both got up.

"That sounds great. I've got to go back to my dorm before I meet the parents." I told him as I pulled on the boxers and t-shirt I had on.

"What shall I make for the princess of my heart?" Troy asked me as we walked to the kitchen.

"Princess of your heart? We're going to have a talk buddy. Um . . . pancakes sound good." I told him as he grinned.

"Two dozen pancakes coming up." Troy told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Um . . . no. I will take 3 at the most." I told him as he got everything out.

I sat on the counter as he started to whip pancakes up. The phone rang and Troy motioned me to answer it.

"Hello." I answered with a smiled on my face.

"Gabi what are you doing at Troy's? Aren't you supposed to be in a class?" Amanda asked me as I smiled.

"We accidentally over slept and I feel asleep on Troy's couch since we came home and watched a movie." I told her smiling.

"Oh. What are your guys' plans for today?" Amanda asked as I looked at Troy.

"Troy's got class at 10 and 12 and I was just planning on showing you guys around town if you guys were up for that." I told her as she talked with Jack.

"That sounds great. What time?" Amanda asked me as I looked at Troy.

"I still have to call my mom but I was thinking like 10:15. I'm going to walk Troy to class and then come over to the hotel." I told her as she agreed.

"That sounds great Gabi. Jack and I will see you then." Amanda told me as we both hung up.

"What was that?" Troy asked me as he put pancakes on my plate.

"Your mom. She wanted to know the plan for today and why I was over here when I'm supposed to be in class." I told him as he grinned.

"Why do we keep getting busted by the parents?" Troy asked me as he sat next to me.

"I have no idea. But it's getting old." I told him as he smiled.

"So you want to walk me to my class?" Troy asked as I grinned.

"Can't a girl walk her future husband to his first class of the day?" I asked me as he kissed the back of my hand.

"Yes a girl can walk her future husband to class. Soon to be Mrs. Gabriella Bolton." Troy told me as I smiled.

"That sounds really good." I told him as he smiled.

"Hey Troy, I can't walk you to your class looking like this." I told him while glancing at my outfit.

"We will leave early so we can stop at your dorm so you can change. Liz is going to grill you, you know that?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"No she won't because she was going home this weekend and leaving today because her class on Friday got cancelled." I told him as he grinned.

"Well let me go change and we can go." Troy told me as he put his plate in the sink and went into the bedroom.

He came out five minutes later dressed in jeans and a blue short sleeve shirt on. He put his basketball coat on over it.

"Ready to go future wife?" Troy asked me as I laughed.

"We need to find good nicknames for each other. And yes I'm ready to go." I told him as he laughed.

"We will have plenty of time to talk about nicknames. Quick question for you; when do you want to get married?" Troy asked me as I gave him a look.

"I have no idea to tell you the truth. I've always dreamed of a spring or summer wedding." I told him as he smiled and as we walked up to my dorm.

"Well your birthday is in the winter and my birthday is in the fall so how about a spring wedding so we have something to celebrate in between?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"I think that sounds heavenly. When do you want to get married?" I asked him as he grinned as we walked out of my dorm.

"We just picked a time and you want me to tell you the year?" He asked me as I grabbed his hand and linked our fingers together.

"Yeah that's what I'm asking you. What do year do you think and where?" I asked him.

"Um. . . I'm thinking 2011 and about the place, either here or Albuquerque." Troy told me grinning.

"I'm thinking more like Albuquerque than here and I guess two years would give me enough time to figure things out." I told him as he grinned.

"So we would get married when we were juniors and come back in the fall as husband and wife. Does that sound good to you?" Troy asked as we walked into the building where his class was.

"That sounds awesome." I told him as he leaned in and gave me a kiss.

"Have fun with the parents and let them know what we have decided so far. They can help you with anything else." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Don't have too much fun in that class of yours." I told him as he grinned.

"You're not in it so I can't have too much fun. Have fun with the parents and I'll call you when I get out of class." Troy told me as I walked towards the hotel.

I kept glancing down at my finger and smiling at the fact that I was an engaged woman. I grinned as I walked into the hotel my mom and Troy's parents were staying.

"Can I help you miss?" The assistant at the desk asked me as I smiled.

"Can you tell me the room numbers of Jack and Amanda Bolton and Maria Montez?" I asked him as she typed the names into the computer.

She quickly told me the room numbers and I was on my way. I walked up to my mom's room and knocked.

"Good morning my very engaged daughter. How are you this morning?" Mom asked as I smiled.

"Very good. Are you ready to go tour the town?" I asked him as she smiled.

"Let me grab my purse and my room key and I will be ready to go. Have you gotten Amanda and Jack yet?" Mom asked me as I smiled.

"Not yet. Let me go get them and we'll meet you in the hallway." I told her as I opened the door.

I walked next door and knocked on Jack and Amanda's door. Amanda opened the door smiling.

"Hello Gabi. How are you this morning?" Amanda asked as I stepped into their room.

"Good. Are you guys ready to go?" I asked her as she told Jack that I was there.

"Yes. Come on Jack let's go." Amanda told him as we walked out the door.

The four of us walked down the hallway to the elevator. We were just talking until the moms' hounded in on me.

"So have you and Troy talked about the wedding at all?" Amanda asked as I gave a look to Jack.

"Actually on the way to Troy's class we talked about it a little bit." I told them as we walked off the elevator and walked across the lobby.

"What have you guys decided so far?" Mom asked me as we walked outside.

"We've decided that we want to get married in the spring of 2011 and we want the wedding in Albuquerque." I told them.

"That's pretty good. Do you know where you want to get married in Albuquerque?" Amanda asked me as I smiled.

"I have no freaking idea. I was hoping you guys could help me and Troy with that." I told them as they smiled.

"We both can do that. Now let's move away from the wedding plans and onto the beautiful city of Providence. We are you going to take us, Gabi?" Mom asked me as I smiled.

"I was just going to show you around Providence and around Brown University just so you can see what Troy and I do for fun." I told them as I started showing them the sights of Providence.

We spent most of the morning walking around the city. At 12:55 my cell phone rang as we were nearing Manning Hall, the place where Troy's class was.

"Hello?" I asked as the parents looked around the little courtyard that surrounded Manning Hall.

"Hey gorgeous. Where are you guys?" Troy asked as I giggled.

"We are standing outside of Manning Hall right now. Where are you?" I asked him as he sighed.

"I'm looking at a pretty girl talking on her cell phone." He told me as I looked around. I spotted him standing on the stairs where he proposed to me.

I ran up to him and jumped into his arms. He spun me around as I laughed. He kissed me as he continued to spin me around.

"How was class?" I asked him as we walked back to the parents.

"Boring but good. The professor wants a ten page paper by next Friday." He told me as I frowned and lowered my head.

"I guess we can forget about going out tomorrow night." I told him as his finger raised my chin.

"We are going out tomorrow night so don't worry about it. I'll do it next week while you are hanging out in the apartment." He told me as is smiled.

"I'll bring my laptop and we can work on our papers together!" I told him as he smiled.

"That's sound like a date. Hey mom, dad, and Maria." He told them as we walked up to them.

"Hey Troy. We were just talking about you." Mom told him as he grinned.

"Oh yea. What were you guys talking about?" Troy asked as we linked hands.

"How happy you make my daughter." Mom told him as he gave me a kiss.

"Well she makes me a happy man too." Troy told them as we smiled.

"You guys ready for lunch?" I asked them as we all agreed.

"What are you guys in the mood for?" Troy asked them as we all threw out burgers and fries.

We ended up taking them to Trinity Brewhouse, a famous burger place in Providence. It was good and it was fun just to hang out with our parents and hear the mothers talking about wedding plans. Troy and I had a great time before we finished showing them around the city.

* * *

Please now take the time and review and let me know if you have any suggestions on where I cant take this story! Thank you so much for reading! 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry I've been neglecting this story a little bit! Thank you guys for all the awesome feedback! Here's the next chapter and I only own the characters that weren't in the movie!**

* * *

Before Troy and I knew it, exams were upon us. We spent very little time together and the time we did spend together, it was studying for our own individual exams. Finally on April 26, we were completely done and able to relax.

"What time does our flight leave tomorrow? And Troy Michael Bolton, that's disgusting" I told Troy as he stood in the apartment's kitchen drinking milk from the container.

"Our flight leaves Providence at 8:15 and we'll be in Albuquerque by 4 tomorrow afternoon. Wow you finally figured out my middle name." Troy told me as he put the milk container back into the fridge.

"Ok. I'm going back to the dorm to pack. Come over later if you're done. Troy, I found out your middle name the day we started dating. Your dad told me." I told him as he grabbed my hand.

"You're not leaving until I get a goodbye kiss." Troy told me as I grinned.

"If you insist." I told him as he pulled my closer and gently kissed my lips.

"I insist." Troy told me as he kissed me again. I momentarily forgot where I was.

"I have to leave now. Goodbye Troy and I will see you later!" I told him as he closed the door.

I walked back to my dorm in a phase. Troy has always had that power over me with his kisses. With one of his earth shaking kisses, I could always forget what I was talking about. Troy usually used that to his advantage. I don't know what I would have done without him in my life.

"Wow you look like you're in a Troy daze." Liz told me as I opened the door.

"I am. Do you ever have earth shaking kisses with Jake?" I asked her grinning as I sat on my bed.

"All the time. And the bad part is that he uses that to his advantaged." Liz told me as I grinned.

"Troy does that too. If I'm mad at him, he'll just kiss me like that and everything is ok again." I told her as she smiled.

"It's the power of a guy. Wow I'm going to miss this place." Liz told me.

"Wow you just changed the subject faster than anyone else." I told her as she smiled.

"I'm just sad that our freshman year is over." Liz told me as I smiled.

"It seems like we just started. Now look at us, we're done until September." I told her as she smiled.

"Now when do you and Troy go back to Albuquerque?" Liz asked me as I grinned.

"Tomorrow morning. Our flight leaves at 8:15 and we get into New Mexico at like 4 tomorrow morning. When do you and Jake go back to Atlanta?" I asked her.

"We leave on the 29th." Liz told me as I grinned.

"If you get a chance, come out to Albuquerque. You can stay with me and you can meet everyone. I can show you around the town and all that." I told her as she smiled.

"Jake and I might have to make a trip out there. I have to see how angry I can get at my parents." Liz told me as I grinned.

"Troy and I just might show up at your doorstep anytime. Troy, maybe more likely than me." I told her as she laughed.

"His parents seem nice enough." Liz told me as I shook my head.

"Not his parents, our friends. Our friends are going to want to hang out everyday and catch up on everything that's been going on in the last 8 months." I told her as she nodded her head.

"I understand. My friends are like that. Let's see how long they can go before someone makes me mad." Liz told me as I grinned.

"That how it's going to be like in Albuquerque. I think Troy and I are going to lay low for a while because the other schools don't get out until the first week of May so we have a few days to just relax and truly enjoy being home." I told her as she smiled.

"Are we going to room together next year?" Liz asked me as I grinned.

"We put it in so hopefully we'll get paired together. When are you coming back out here?" I asked her.

"Classes start September 5 so I'm coming out here August 27 so I can be settled in." Liz told me as I smiled.

"I'm thinking Troy and I will be out here by the 27th but I don't know. We might be road tripping it. Who knows?" I told her as she smiled.

"Will your mom and his parents let you guys do that?" She asked as I looked at the window.

"Probably not but we'll do it anyways. We can convince our parents pretty well." I told her grinning as she came and sat on my bed.

"I'm going to miss hanging out with you girl! It's going to be a long 4 months." Liz told me as I smiled.

"There's snail mail, email, digital cameras, instant messaging, phones, and everything else. We'll still talk during the summer but it's not going to be the same as spending time with you." I told her as we both smiled.

"I've got to get over to Jake's but I'm going to say this now. I'm glad I got paired with you Gabi. You're an awesome roommate and I'm glad we're friends." Liz told me as I hugged her.

"You're a pretty cool person yourself, Liz! I'm glad we're friends. I'm going to miss you these next few months!" I told her as she smiled.

"I don't know if I'll be here when you and Troy leave for the airport but I love you girl and I'm going to miss you!" Liz told me as I grinned.

"Call me if you're going to be in New Mexico and we'll meet up." I told her as I hugged her one more time and as she left the room.

It felt weird being in the room alone. Sure I've had my share of being in the room alone but this was a different feeling. The feeling of knowing that summer was upon us and that we were leaving our college friends behind and going home to where our high school friends were.

I turned on my mixture CD that Troy had made me when we broke up. I grinned at the thought that we were back together and happier than we had ever been. I started to pack all my nick nacks into boxes that would get shipped home in the next few days. I smiled as I found a box that had everything I've done, from plays and concerts, to movie stubs, to photos. Everything I've done since I've been up in Rhode Island. I looked at the picture that someone had taken the day that Troy proposed to me. All these memories that I would have to leave and go back to my life before college.

The phone interrupted my packing. I turned down my stereo and answered the phone.

"Hi Troy. What are you doing?" I asked him as I sat on our window seat that looked out into the courtyard.

"Packing. I decided to call you and see if you wanted to go out to lunch." Troy asked me as I smiled.

"Sure. You wanna come get me in a little bit and we'll go?" I asked him as he laughed.

"Sure. Give me 30 minutes and I'll be over." Troy told me as I smiled.

"That sounds great. See you then. I love you!" I told him as I turned the music up a little.

"Love you too babe. See you then." Troy told me as we both hung up.

I continued to pack and clean up until a knock on the door pulled me out of my day dream. I opened the door to find a smiling Troy.

"How's it going?" Troy asked me as he pulled me close to him and gave me a kiss.

"It's kind of sad packing up all my belongings and packing from the place I've been living for the past 8 months. I'm going to miss this place." I told him as he kissed me again.

"We'll be back here before you know it. Just remember all the memories we've created here." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I know but this has been my home for 8 months and I'm going to miss hanging out with all my girlfriends I've met here and having late night chats with Liz. It's just going to be hard for the first few weeks being home and away from everyone here." I told him as he hugged me.

"I'll be with you and I'll help you get over the quote unquote homesickness." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Thank you Troy. I knew I could count on you." I told him as I gave him as kiss.

"Why do we always have serious talks in the doorway of your dorm?" Troy asked me as I giggled.

"I have no idea. It's a style for us. Now let's go. I'm hungry." I told him as he laughed.

"Leave it to my baby to tell me what she's feeling." Troy told me as we walked out of my dorm hand in hand.

"Dang right I do. Just don't get tired of me telling you what I'm feeling." I told him as he laughed.

"I will never get tired of you talking." Troy told me as I looked at him and gave him a smile.

"Troy can I ask you something?" I asked him as he squeezed my hand.

"Yeah go for it." Troy told me as I grinned.

"Are you scared about going home and getting back into the normal routine with all our friends?" I asked him as he looked at something.

"I am. I hope that we can all still be friends like we were back before we all left for college." Troy told me as we walked into a little deli, where we always got lunch.

We both ordered and sat down outside the deli shop. I smiled as I watched a mother, father, and a daughter playing in the park across the street.

"Think we'll be like that in a few years?" Troy asked me as I grinned and squeezed his hand.

"I hope so. I think you would be an amazing father." I told him as he smiled.

"Well thank you. And you would be an amazing mother." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I can't wait until we start having kids. But that day is a long ways off." I told him as his smile fell.

"I know but we both want to start our careers before we have children." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Yeah I know. But I can't wait for us to hold our child." I told her as she smiled.

"That's gives us something to look forward to. I love you." Troy told me as I leaned over and kissed him.

"I'm going to be looking forward to that and I love you too." I told him as we finished eating.

"Now where to my princess?" Troy asked me as I giggled and smiled at him.

"How about we go back to your dorm and hang out and watch a movie?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"That sounds really good. I'll even let you pick the movie out." I told him as we walked back to my dorm.

We got back to the dorm and Troy picked out the movie. The Disney logo came up and I smiled.

"What are we watching?" I asked him as his smiled got wider.

"Just watch and you'll see." Troy whispered back to me as we continued to watch.

We sat on my bed and watched "Beauty and the Beast" one of my favorite movies. Troy left my dorm at 9 and was heading back to his apartment to go to sleep since we had to get up really early. I was looking forward to the next morning.

* * *

**Please Review and if you have ideas, I would love to hear them!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys. I had to take a break from studying and decided to type this up. Enjoy and please Review! Also I own nothing but the characters not in the movie!

* * *

_April 27, 2009 6:00 am_

I rolled over when I heard my alarm going off. I looked out the window and saw the sun was just starting to rise.

"Shut the alarm off." I heard Liz yell as I reached over and shut the alarm off.

"Sorry Princess. I'm going to get ready." I told her as she raised her hand in the air.

I gathered my clothes I decided to wear home and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and then threw my hair up in a ponytail.

I went back out to the main part of the dorm and looked out the window. There were a few people milling around the commons. I smiled thinking about going home but how much I would miss Providence.

A light knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts. I went and opened the door and saw Troy standing there with a smile on his face.

"Good morning babe. Are you ready to go?" Troy asked me as I gave him a kiss.

"No but let's get this over with." I told him as I went over to Liz and shook her awake.

"Liz, Troy and I are leaving." I told her as she got up out of her bed and came over and gave me a hug.

"Bye you guys. We'll try to make it out to Albuquerque later this summer." Liz told me as she hugged Troy.

"We'll look forward to see you and Jake." Troy told her as she crawled back into bed.

"Have fun this summer and try not to kill your family. I'll call you when we land in Albuquerque." I told her as she snuggled back into her covers.

"All right. Have a great flight and I'll be waiting for your call." Liz told me as we grabbed my stuff and walked out of the room.

"Is the car packed and ready?" I asked him as I put my book bag on my shoulder and as Troy grabbed my suitcase.

"Yeah. Did you talk to Liz about shipping your boxes home?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"Yeah she's going to make sure the boxes get shipped home later on today." I told him as we walked to his cars.

"Do you want to stop anywhere before we go to the airport?" Troy asked me as I grinned.

"How about we make a pit stop at Coffee Exchange?" I asked him naming my favorite coffee shop in Providence.

We quickly stopped and I got a French Vanilla Cappuccino and Troy just got a regular coffee.

"Are we ready to go to the airport now?" Troy asked me as I yawned.

"Yeah I'm ready. Let's go." I told him as he drove towards the airport and as I leaned my head back onto the seat.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, we were at the airport and Troy was unloading our suitcases. I grabbed my book bag and place it on my shoulder. We walked into the airport, our fingers locked, and baseball hats on our heads.

We quickly checked in and walked to our gate. I sat down and waited until our flight was called. I leaned my head back against the seat and closed my eyes.

"Tired babe?" Troy asked me as I looked over at him and yawned again.

"What gave you that idea?" I asked him as I yawned again.

"You keep yawning. That gave it away hunny." Troy told me as I smiled.

"So are you excited about going home and getting caught up on all the gossip that has been happening since we've been away?" I asked him as I squeezed his hand.

"I'm looking forward to spending time with my family and yours but I'm not interested in the gossip." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I'm interested and I love that we're going home but I don't want to leave. I love Rhode Island too much." I told him smiling.

"Funny I think I've fallen in love with Rhode Island too." Troy told me as I smiled and as our flight was called to start boarding.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

We just landed in Albuquerque and just got off the plane. Troy and I looked around trying to see if we saw anyone around to pick us up.

"Now what smart one?" I asked him as he smiled and took my hand in his.

"We're going to walk down a little ways and see if mom and dad are by the luggage pickup." Troy told me as I smiled.

We continued to walk until we reached the place where we got our luggage. My mom and Troy's parents were all waiting there for us. I smiled when I saw them all standing there. I dropped my bag and ran into my mom's arms.

"Hi guys. How's it going?" Troy asked coming over to us while carrying my bag.

"It's going. How was the flight?" Jack asked us as he hugged both Troy and I.

"It was good. This flight was bumpier than the last one." I told them as they smiled.

"That's good. Glad to be home?" Amanda asked Troy and I as we both looked at each other.

"Let me get back to you in a few days." Troy told our parents as they all laughed.

"You guys ready to go so you can get settled into your houses again?" Mom asked them as we both grinned.

"Sure, let's go." I told our parents as we grabbed our luggage and headed out to our separate cars.

Troy and I walked hand and hand towards our cars. I looked at him and smile.

"Just think this will be the first night we haven't spent the night together." Troy told me as I gave him a kiss.

"I know but we will be spending tons of time together." I told him as he kissed me.

"All right you two. You have been spending every day together since January. Come home and spend some time with your families before you get back together." Jack yelled at us as we both laughed.

"I will talk to you later!" I told him as I gave him one more kiss.

"See you later. We'll have to get our families together for dinner or something sometime." Troy told me as he went over to his car.

"I love you Gabriella." Troy told me as I walked over to my mom.

"Love you too Troy!" I told him as I got into my mom's car.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

We got home and I dragged my suitcase up the stairs to my room. I turned on my stereo as I looked out my window. I saw the neighbor's outside playing basketball and kids playing outside. It was great being home but I missed Rhode Island and the atmosphere that surrounded the college.

I heard a knock on my door and I turned as my mom came into the room smiling.

"Hey Gabi. What are you thinking about?" Mom asked me as she sat on my bed.

"I'm just thinking about how much I miss this place and how much I miss Rhode Island. Do you ever wish you could be in two places at once?" I asked mom as she smiled.

"All the time. I wish I could be with you and be here in New Mexico. But we're together now so we can catch up on everything that has been going on." Mom told me as I smiled.

"Yeah. All the gang comes home a week from tomorrow so that gives Troy and I a little time to settle in and get used to home life." I told her as I smiled.

"That sounds great, Gabi. While you are here, there is someone I want you to meet." Mom told me as I grinned.

"Did you meet a guy while I was away, mother?" I asked her with mock shock in my voice.

"As a matter of fact, I did. He's kind and he treats me great." Mom told me as I smiled.

"That's all I ask for. I want someone who treats my mom right. When do I get to meet him?" I asked him as she smiled.

"If you stick around, he's coming over tonight." Mom told me as I grinned and as the phone rang.

"I'll get it. We are not done talking yet." I told her as I answered the phone grinning.

"Hello?" I asked laughing as I flopped back onto my bed beside my mom.

"Gabi? What are you laughing about?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"My mom and I were talking. Didn't we just see each other 30 minutes ago?" I asked him laughing.

"Yeah but I miss you, my girl. I'm so use to walking across campus and hanging out with you. Now I have to walk 4 blocks just to see you." Troy told me as I laughed.

"You're funny. So how's home going for you?" I asked him as he laughed.

"It's going. I have all ready played basketball with my dad and now I'm trying to figure out if I want to unpack now or later. What are you doing tonight?" Troy asked me as I shot my mom a look.

"My mom's new guy is coming over for dinner so I'm hanging out here tonight." I told him as I smiled.

"Ahh I see. We will have to hang out tomorrow night. My mom and dad want you to come over with your mom tomorrow night for dinner." Troy told me as I smiled.

"We will both be there. You can come over tonight at like 8 if you want. We can sit outside on the swing and talk." I told him.

"Ok. I will see you then." Troy told me as we both hung up.

"What did you just commit us to?" Mom asked me as I grinned.

"Troy and his parents just invited us to dinner tomorrow night. And I just told Troy that we would both be there." I told her as she smiled.

"That's fine. I have been spending a lot more time with them now that you and Troy are engaged. They are really nice." Mom told me as I smiled.

"I'm glad the three of you are getting along. Troy and I were worried about that." I told her as she smiled.

"There's nothing to be worried about. Us adults will get along fine." Mom told me as I grinned.

"So what do you have plan for dinner tonight? Any of your world famous dishes?" I asked her as she laughed.

"Did you really miss my home cooking that much?" Mom asked me as I shook my head up and down.

"Don't get me wrong, the college's food was good but once in a while you want a nice home-cooked dinner." I told her as she smiled.

"Well in honor of you coming home I'm making enchiladas." Mom told me as I grinned.

"Good you're making my favorite." I told her as she smiled.

"Well you don't get out of that so easy. You're going to help me make them. Since you are engaged and getting married soon, you need to learn how to cook." Mom told me as I gave her a look.

"I know how to cook. Just ask Troy when he comes over. He'll be able to tell you what I all cooked." I told her.

"Fine I will ask Troy but you're still going to help me with cooking tonight's dinner." Mom told me as I smiled.

"Fine if you really want to spend that much time with me. You really missed me didn't you?" I asked her as she smiled.

"I figured out that this house is way too big for just me. I'm thinking of selling it." Mom told me as I frowned.

"Mom, think of all the memories in this house." I told her as she smiled.

"Not a single one is coming to mind." Mom told me as I threw myself on my bed.

"Come on and think. That balcony is where Troy and I had our first kiss; downstairs in the living room is where you caught us making out; on that front porch is where you took pictures of Troy and I on Prom; our in the tire swing out back is where you saw Troy pushing me after on of our dates; and on that front porch step, is where you took a picture of me and Troy before we went back to Brown. I'm begging you not to sell this house. Keep it a few years and I will buy it from you." I told her as she sighed.

"I guess I could keep it. I didn't realize it was that important to you." Mom told me as I smiled.

"It does have a lot of good memories. It was also the house that I realized that my one true love was gone and I may not see him again. And it was the porch where I saw my one true love debating with himself on whether or not to come up and see me. It's the house technically that Troy and I got back together in December. This house has a lot of good memories but it also has some bad memories but the good out weigh the bad. " I told her as she smiled.

"What were some of the bad?" Mom asked me as I sighed trying to push back the memory.

"Right in the entry way is where Troy told me that it was best that we were breaking up because we were going to be on two different coasts. I accused Troy of cheating in our backyard and later he came up to my balcony and tried to reason with me." I told her as she shook her head.

"Now he's yours forever. That's a very special thing, Gabi. Don't ever loose that." Mom told me as I smiled.

"I know and I work hard everyday never to loose him. So far it's going pretty well." I told her grinning.

"Good. It takes a strong woman to keep up a relationship. I have faith you and Troy can work through anything." Mom told me as I smiled.

"With a mother like you, I can work through anything because I know anything you went through I can go through." I told her as tears rolled down her face.

"If this is going to turn into a cry fest, I'm out of here." A familiar voice said from the doorway.

"Troy I told you 8 o'clock not 3 o'clock." I told him from my position on my bed.

"Oh I thought . . ." Troy started before I cut him off.

"You were lonely without me to be around so you decided to come over here." I told him as he grinned.

"Fine you caught me." Troy told me as he came over and gave me a kiss.

"Hey Troy. Can I ask you something?" Mom asked Troy as I grinned.

"Yeah Maria. What can I do for you?" Troy asked her as she gave him a hug.

"Did Gabi cook for you while at Brown?" Mom asked him as I laughed.

"Yeah she made a bunch of stuff. She's a really good cook. Must have learned that from you." Troy told my mom as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Told you mom. I learned everything I know from the lady sitting there." I told Troy as he grinned and came and laid beside me on the bed.

"Well she's the best possible teacher ever." Troy told me as I smiled.

"What are you two going to do for the rest of the day? Didn't your parents tell you, Troy that they wanted you home for a solid day so they could spend time with you?" Mom asked him.

"They told me family bonding was tomorrow and that I could come over here. And I would love to learn how to cook you're great food." Troy told my mom as I grinned.

"You're just being a suck up." I told him as he kissed my neck.

"No I'm not. I want to learn." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Come on you two. You two are going to be a mess all day. Let's get this teaching session done." Mom told us as we got off the bed.

The rest of the afternoon, my mom and I taught Troy how to cook. He was a mess before it was all said and done. He had to go home and take a quick shower so he could be back when my mom's guy came over.

My mom's guy friend was fun. His name is Brian and he works with my mom. He was a good guy and I really enjoyed getting to know him. Troy and Brian hit it off really good since they both play basketball. It was fun.

After dinner, Troy and I walked around our neighborhood sharing thoughts about home, college, and the feeling of being home. He then walked me home and kissed me goodnight. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here you go guys! My reviewers' rock! Thank you guys so much! Keep reading. I only own the characters not in the movie!

_

* * *

_

_May 2, 2009 2:00 pm_

The first week of May brought a bunch of memories back. It was the week every one of our friends came home for the summer. I remember sitting in my backyard when I heard voices coming by my house. Troy and I were sitting there and gave each other looks.

"Hey Gabi and Troy come on out. We're waiting for you." We heard someone yell as we walked around the house.

What we saw was all of our friends standing on my front yard. Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Kelsi, and Jason were all standing there looking at the two of us. At once, we began to talk with each other. I was with the girls and they were checking out my engagement ring as the guys were congratulating Troy on the engagement.

"OMG girl! You're getting married!" Taylor yelled at me as I grinned.

"You were there when he proposed to me. You knew that." I told her as my hand was pulled from one direction to another.

"I know but it's just now sinking in." Taylor told me as we all sat down on the grass.

Troy sat beside me and grabbed a hold of my hand. I grinned at him as I turned back to the conversation that our friends were having.

"So what's happening with everyone?" Chad asked us as we all grinned.

"Well we know what Gabi and Troy are going to be doing. They've got to plan a wedding." Taylor told her boyfriend as we all laughed.

"Well we want to know the details of the wedding so far." Kelsi yelled as Troy and I both yelled.

"What do you guys want to know?" I asked them as they all talked at once.

"Woah! One at a time you guys!" Troy yelled as he leaned over to me and started whispering in my ear.

"Do you really want to deal with them all summer?" Troy asked me as I laughed.

"Be nice. They are our friends and they're nosy. Leave them be." I whispered back.

"Hey you two! We're trying to hold a conversation here!" Chad told us as we both shot him glares.

"What have you guys decided so far?" Sharpay asked me as I grinned.

"We have decided that we want to get married summer of 2011 and we want the wedding here in Albuquerque." I told them as they all smiled.

"Any particular reason to 2011?" Taylor asked us I looked at Troy as he grinned.

"We want to go back to school as husband and wife for our final year of college." Troy told them as the girls awed.

"Geez girls! Do you guys want to get married or something?" Zeke asked the girls as I laughed.

"So has anyone decided their majors yet?" Troy asked changing the subject. I shot him a look of thanks.

"I have and I'm going to be a theatre art major and get my minor in education. I want to be a drama teacher." Sharpay told us as we all grinned.

"Why did I even ask? She's going to be the next Darbus." Troy told her as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm going to culinary school and I'm going to be a chef for a famous restaurant in New York." Zeke told us as we all grinned.

"Once again, why did we ask?" Chad told us as we all grinned.

"Ok Chad since you spoke up, you can be the next one." I told him as he gave me a look.

"I'm studying physical education with a minor in education." Chad told us as we gave each other a shock expression.

"You want to be a teacher?" I asked him as he grinned.

"Yup. I decided when I volunteered at a local school." Chad told us as we nodded.

"I'm studying Chemistry and going to be a Bio Chemist." Taylor told us as I grinned.

"What about you Jason?" I asked him as he grinned and gave Troy a look.

"I'm surprise you have to ask, Gabi. Troy hasn't told you yet?" Jason asked me as I turned to Troy.

"What are you hiding from me, Troy Michael Bolton?" I asked him as I smiled.

"You know I'm studying Business, right?" Troy asked me as I grinned.

"I do know that. But what's this got to do with Jason?" I asked him as he grinned.

"Well after college, Jason and I want to open up a restaurant together. Something like pub in Albuquerque. But we want it to be a family restaurant." Troy told me as I grinned.

"That's sounds wonderful. I love the idea. You guys going to be partners?" I asked him and Jason as they both smiled.

"Yeah we are. I'm going into Finance so it will work out." Jason told me as everyone smiled.

"I love the idea and think it's a good choice for the two of you." Sharpay told them as they both grinned.

"Cool. Who's next?" Ryan asked us as we all grinned.

"Well since you spoke up, what about you Ryan?" I asked him as he gave me a look.

"Um . . . I'm studying Architecture and hope to become an architect." Ryan told us as we all grinned.

"That's great Ryan. You always had a way with computer design." Kelsi told him as I grinned.

"All right Kelsi you're next since you congratulated me." Ryan told her as she grinned.

"You guys probably guessed this but I'm studying music with a minor in education. I want to be a music teacher." Kelsi told us as we all smiled.

"That's great playmaker. What that makes 3 teachers?" Troy asked as I nodded.

"All right fiancée tell our friends what you want to be when you grow up." Troy told me as I grinned.

"Well I've changed it a couple of times but I think I finally figured it out. I was going to study Biology and become a teacher but I decided against that." I told them as they all looked at me.

"So what is it going to be, Gabi?" Taylor asked me as I grinned at her.

"Currently I'm a public health major with a desire to be a nurse." I told them as they all smiled.

"I for one did not see that coming." Sharpay told us as Troy looked at me.

"I thought you wanted to be a teacher." Troy asked me as I gave him a smiled.

"I thought I did too but then I realized that I couldn't handle yelling at kids all day. I volunteered for a day in the hospital and fell in love with it. You're not mad are you?" I asked him as he smiled.

"No I'm not mad. I'm actually happy. I couldn't see you as a teacher." Troy told me as I grinned.

"I couldn't see me as one either." I told him as Taylor laughed at me.

"You could be a teacher. Look you taught Troy how to do Chemistry." Taylor told me as I laughed.

"No I didn't. I'm still teaching him how to do his homework." I told her as she laughed.

The rest of the afternoon we spent hanging out and talking about college and how much fun we had had.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

_May 6, 2009 7:00 pm_

Troy came over and paid me a surprised visit on Saturday. My mom and Brian were out on a date, leaving me home alone for the first time since I had been home. I was sitting on the front porch, sitting on the swing, and just thinking how lucky of a girl I was.

I smiled as I saw Troy walk up my sidewalk and up to the front porch. He silently came over and sat next to me. I took his hand in mine as we begun to swing back and forth. I laid my head on his shoulder as he started to talk.

"What are you thinking about, pretty girl?" Troy asked me as he pushed my hair back off my face.

"Just how lucky I am." I told him as he gave me a look to continue what I was talking about.

"I'm lucky to have a great fiancé like you; a great family and friends; and that I'm living a great life." I told him as he smiled.

"Well think about it. We're both lucky. We have great parents who love us, friends who will do anything for us, and we living great lives being with each other." Troy told me as I kissed him.

"I love you." I told him as he squeezed my hand and I smiled.

"I love you too, babe." Troy told me as I grinned.

We just sat there enjoying each other's company. He suddenly got up and pulled me up with him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he grabbed my hand and put my other hand on his shoulder.

"Just follow along. You do trust me, don't you?" Troy asked me as he grinned.

"I trust you with all of my heart." I told him as we started to slow dance on my porch.

Troy started to hum as we twirled around. I tried to figure out what he was humming as we dance. I smiled as I realized what he was humming.

"Did you just figure out the song?" Troy asked me as I grinned in his arms.

"Yeah. I haven't seen that movie in the longest time." I told him as he grinned.

"I thought "Tale as Old as Time" was proper song to slow dance to since it was the first movie we saw together." Troy told me as I smiled.

"And you always brought it over for me when I was sick since it was my favorite movie." I told him as I laid my head on his shoulder.

We continued to slow dance until I saw my mom and Brian coming up the sidewalk.

"So what have you two love birds been doing since we left?" my mom asked as Troy and I sat back on the ledge of the porch.

"Troy came over and we've been out here just talking. Troy started slow dancing with me about an hour ago." I told her as she smiled.

"Ahh I see. Well don't stay out here too much longer. It's getting chilly." Mom told us as her and Brian went into the house.

"They are so cute together." I told Troy as he laughed.

"As cute as us?" Troy asked me as he squeezed my hand and I smiled.

"No but they are still a cute couple." I told him as I went and sat on the front lawn.

"Gabi what are you doing?" Troy asked me as I laid onto the soft grass.

"Looking at the stars, trying to see if my future is up there." I told him as he came and laid beside me.

"You aren't going to find your future up there sweetheart. I'm sorry but it's true." Troy told me as he kissed my forehead.

"I know but I'm trying. I'm just looking." I told him as he grinned.

"Well I know a couple of things about my future." Troy told me as I picked my head up and looked at him.

"What do you know?" I asked him as he grinned.

"I know that I want to marry you and someday have kids with you. I know that I want at least three kids, maybe more. I want to grow old with you and I want you to know that I will never go a day without saying I love you." Troy told me as tears came to my eyes.

"Oh Troy. You're so sweet. You want three kids?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

"Yeah I'm an only child and so are you so I kind of want a big family. What about you?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"I've always envision my family huge with kids running around the house and never a dull moment." I told him as he smiled.

"Between the two of us, I don't think there will ever be a dull moment in our household." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I love when you say that." I told him as he gave me a look.

"Say what?" Troy asked me as I laid my head on his chest and sighed.

"When you say our house or our family. It always makes me smile." I told him as he grinned.

"Good because I'm going to be using it from now on." Troy told me as I grinned.

We stayed outside until my mom called us in for cake. Troy and I ended up putting a movie in and falling asleep on the couch together.

HSMHSHMHSMHSMHSMHSM

_May 7, 2009 9:00 am_

I smiled as I looked over at the couch and saw Troy there sleeping. There was a lazy grin on his face as he slept. I quietly lifted the lid to the baby grand piano that sat in our living room. I quickly turned the pages in the book to the piece I was looking for. I placed my hands on the keys as I started to play. I started to sing when someone came up behind me.

"I didn't know you played." Troy told me as I blushed and looked at him.

"Yeah. Mom had me taking lessons when I was younger and I just started to pick it back up." I told him as he sat down at the bench.

"What were you just playing?" Troy asked me as I gave him a look.

"You should know. You got me hooked on this song." I told him as I started to play the song again.

It took him a few minutes before he finally caught on to what song I was playing. I smiled as he started to sing along.

_More than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it,  
to your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish. _

I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
all the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
and you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
and you always give more than you take.

I smiled as I continued to play. I looked at him and saw all the passion on his face as he continued to sing.

"I didn't think you were a big country fan?" I told him as he grinned.

"I'm not but my mom is and one day she had this song playing. I realized that if we ever broke up, I would give you this song. It has all my hopes and dreams for you wrapped up into it." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Wow you're becoming a softy, Troy." I told him grinned as he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Don't let that out. It will ruin my reputation." Troy told me as I threw my head back and laughed.

"I won't let any of your friends know that you're not as manly as you claim to be." I told him as he gave me a look.

"You're pushing you luck, little lady." Troy told me as he started to tickle me.

"TROY MICHAEL BOLTON! You know better!" I told him as I smack his hands away.

"Well you're the one questioning my manliness." Troy told me as I gave him a look.

"Manliness? Is that even a word?" I asked him as he laughed.

"I think so. You should know oh smart one!" Troy told me as I gave him a look.

"Well I don't. So we're calling manliness not a word until I get up and look in a dictionary." I told him as he grinned.

"But I want it to be a word." Troy told me as he leaned in and gave me one of his earth shattering kisses. We kissed for a good minute or so.

"What were we talking about?" I asked him as I played with his ring on his finger.

"About how manliness is a word." Troy told me as I smiled.

"It can be a word if you kiss me like you just did." I told him grinning.

"Then I guess it going to become a word." Troy told me as he gave me another one of those kisses.

The rest of the day we stayed inside, mostly plucking on the piano. His mom called around 2 and wanted him home so they could do the family bonding. I just laughed as he left the house because he was not looking forward to it. I gave him a kiss and sent him on his way.

* * *

Just so you guys know, that song that Troy and Gabi were singing and playing along to was "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts, which is also the title of this story. Please review and let me know what you guys think! 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Someone had requested that Troy become Gabi's superhero and in this chapter he will. I only own the characters not in the movie!**

_

* * *

_

_May 8, 2009 9:15 am_

I woke up listening to the birds singing outside of my window. I opened my balcony doors and looked out in the yard. I heard kids playing a few houses down and smiled.

I quickly got dressed and walked downstairs. I sat down at the piano and started to play whatever came to my mind. I saw my mom come into the room and sat down on the couch. I looked at her and saw tears coming from her eyes.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked her as I went and sat down beside her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I have to tell you something, Gabi. I've known for a while but I decided you needed to hear this face to face." Mom told me as I took her hand in mine.

"What is it, momma?" I asked her as she smiled, hearing what I used to call her when I was little.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." Mom told me as tears came to my eyes.

"What is it mom? You're scaring me." I told her as I laid my head on her shoulder.

"I've got cancer. I've known for about 3 months now but I wanted to tell you face to face." Mom told me as tears started to fall down my face.

"What kind mom?" I asked her as she started to wipe away my tears.

"It's the most common kind of Leukemia." Mom told me as I looked at her.

"What are the doctors going to do?" I asked her as she started to play with my hair.

"Right now I'm going through chemo. But the doctors say it doesn't look good." Mom told me as I gave her a look.

"Have they given you a certain amount of time?" I asked her fearing the worst.

"The doctors haven't given me a time but I'm living life to my fullest." Mom told me as I smiled.

"I want to stay closer to home next fall." I told her as she gave me a look.

"No! You will go back to Brown and study there. They gave you a full ride and no one else is going to give you one like that." Mom told me as I gave her a hug.

"I'm scared for you mom. I want to spend every second with you as I can." I told her giving her another hug.

"And you will my girl. But I want you to study at the best place possible and that's Brown for you." Mom told me as I smiled.

"I will because you want me to. Do Amanda and Jack know?" I asked her as she smiled.

"They were with me when I found out. I begged them not to tell you or Troy because I knew that you both would want to come home." Mom told me as I smiled.

"You know me too well. Promise me, that when you get worse, promise you will call me and I will come right home. No questions asked." I told her as she took my hand.

"I promise when it gets worse, I will call you." Mom told me as I gave her a hug.

"Now go to Troy and tell him what is going on." Mom told me as I gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Call me if you need anything. My cell phone is on." I told her as I got up and walked out the door.

On the way over to Troy's house, my head swarmed with thoughts. I couldn't believe my mother, my mentor, had cancer. Cancer. It's such an awful word and I could not believe it was on my tongue.

I don't remember the walk over to Troy's or ringing his door bell. All I remember is him coming over to me and giving me a hug. He repeatedly asked me if anything was wrong but I was so in shock that I couldn't reply. We sat down in the living room and he just hugged me as I regained my voice.

"What's wrong, Gabi? You're starting to scare me." Troy told me as Amanda came into the room.

"Gabi you're here. What's wrong?" Amanda asked as she sat across from me and Troy.

"She's not talking to me mom and I'm worried." Troy told his mom as Amanda looked at me.

"Gabi look at me. Did your mom tell you the news?" Amanda asked me as Jack came into the room.

I looked up and Amanda and Jack and slowly nodded my head. Amanda came over to me and gave me a hug. Jack came into the room and patted my shoulder.

"Mom, dad what's wrong?" Troy asked his parents as they looked at me.

"Do you want me to tell him, Gabi?" Jack asked me as I slowly shook my head.

"No I will. Troy, my mom's got cancer." I told him as I buried my head in his shoulder and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Gabi. How's your mom doing?" Troy asked me as he rubbed my back.

"I think she's doing all right. She's known for 3 months and refused to tell me until she saw me face to face." I told him as he hugged me.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Troy asked me as I looked at him and as he wiped my tears away.

"I don't think so. Just hold me and tell me everything is going to be ok." I told him as he kissed me head.

We sat in silence for most of the morning before Troy broke the silence. He looked at me before kissing my cheek.

"I just thought of something but care to disagree if you want." Troy told me as I smiled.

"What did you just think of?" I asked him as he kissed my head and I looked at him.

"What about moving the wedding up, just in case something goes wrong? You want your mom at our wedding, right? And both of us want to get married. It's works for both of us." Troy told me as I sat up.

"You mean move the wedding up? Like to when?" I asked Troy as he grinned.

"Yeah I mean move the wedding up to like this year. We get married so your mom can see you walk down the aisle." Troy told me as I got tears in my eyes.

"When are you thinking about?" I asked him as he gave me a look of disbelief.

"Wait, are you actually considering this?" Troy asked me as I grinned at him.

"I am but when do you want this wedding to occur?" I asked him as he grinned.

"I was thinking June 27th, which gives you 7 weeks to plan our wedding. Do you think you can do that?" Troy asked me as I grinned.

"It's going to be a challenged but I think I can attempt to do it. Are you going to want to deal with me being a royal bitch?" I asked him as he grinned.

"I think I can handle it. Why don't you call your mom and tell her to come over here and we'll tell your mom and my parents the news." Troy told me as I gave him a kiss.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

My mom came over about 30 minutes later and we all assembled in the living room. Both sets of parents looked at Troy and I in anticipation.

"What have you two decided?" Jack asked Troy and I as I grabbed Troy's hand.

"We have decided when we want the wedding. Now we know you guys might disagree but with certain circumstances that have come up, we decided this is the best route." I told them as Jack gave me a look to continue.

"Gabi and I have come to a decision that the wedding is going to be June 27th." Troy told his parents.

"Are you guys still thinking 2011?" Amanda asked Troy and I as we both grinned.

"No we are thinking 2009. We both want my mom at this wedding and we both afraid that she won't be around until 2011. We both want this wedding to occur this summer." I told them as Amanda and my mom looked at me grinning.

"You know that's just over 7 weeks to plan and put on a wedding." Mom told me as I grinned.

"Troy and I were talking about that and we have a favor to ask of Amanda and Jack." I told them as Troy grinned at me.

"You name it and we'll do anything for the two of you." Amanda told me as I grinned.

"Can we use your backyard as the place for our wedding?" Troy asked his mom as she grinned.

"I thought you two wanted the beach or a church?" Jack asked us as we both shook our heads.

"It was the first place we kissed and we want to have our wedding here if that's ok." I told them as Amanda and Jack both grinned.

"I think we can do that for the two of you." Amanda told me as I grinned at her.

"Now what about bridesmaids and grooms men?" Jack asked Troy and I as we both grinned.

"That's easy. Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Liz for me." I told her as Troy grinned.

"And for me Chad, Jake, Jason, and Zeke." Troy told them as I grinned.

"What else do we have to decide?" I asked both moms as they all grinned.

"What about bridesmaid dresses and your dress?" Mom asked me as my grinned fell.

"I don't know what color is going to look good on all the girls." I told the moms as Troy hugged me close.

"You will figure it out. We might as well start calling all our friends and letting them know about what we're planning." Troy told me as I grinned.

The rest of the night we sat around and planned out what we wanted to do for our wedding. Troy and I were grinning the entire time.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

_May 11, 2009 2:00 pm_

By the 9th of May, most of our wedding was planned. Troy and I had booked a local friend of ours to carter our wedding. All of our friends had been called and they were all excited about our wedding and promised that they wouldn't miss it for the world.

I was sitting at my computer trying to figure out what dress I would look better in. I was going tomorrow to find my dress. I was just trying to narrow them down so I wouldn't have to spend so much time in the store.

Mom came and sat down beside me and grabbed my hand. I looked at her with the biggest smile on my face.

"You seem happier, in the last few days, my girl." Mom told me as I squeezed my hand.

"I am happier. I'm marrying my sweetheart in like 6 weeks. And the best part is, I'm not nervous." I told her as she grinned.

"God I remember when I married your father. I was a nervous wreck. He would be proud of you for following your heart and not listening to what anyone says." Mom told me as I looked at her.

"If you make me cry, I will hurt you." I told her as she grinned at me.

"I'm not trying to make you cry. I'm just letting you know that your dad would be proud of you." Mom told me as I grinned.

"I know he would. He is because he's looking down on you and me." I told her as she looked at the screen.

"Are you looking for wedding dresses?" Mom asked me as I looked at her.

"Yeah I'm trying to narrow them down so we don't have to spend so much time in the shop tomorrow." I told her smiling.

"What kind of dress are you looking for?" Mom asked me as I grinned at her.

"A short dress since it's going to be in the summer and something I can move in. I want something I look elegant in." I told her as she laughed.

"You will look elegant with a brown paper bag on. Troy's not going to care what you wear." Mom told me as I blushed.

"I know. But I have to find a dress that I will fall in love with." I told her as she grinned.

"I like that dress. You have to try it on when we go tomorrow." Mom told me as I grinned.

"I'll print it off and I will try it on just for you." I told her as we both continued to look.

I fell asleep early that night since we had an early morning, going to try to find the perfect dress for me.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

_May 12, 2006 9:00 am_

"Have fun baby and at least try to find one dress that you don't like." Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"I'll try. But you know how I am with dresses and shoes." I told him as he grinned.

"Don't go spending all your money or your mom's." Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"I promise I won't. I love you and I will see you later." Troy told me as I grinned.

I went and got in the car that held my mom and Amanda. Jack and Troy grinned as us three girls set out on a mission to find the dress I would wear in a little over 6 weeks.

We went to David's Bridal and my mom immediately found the dress we had found on the website. She took my size, handed it to me, and pushed me into the dressing room. The moment I put it on, I knew this was the dress I had to have when I married Troy. I came out, stood on a platform, and modeled it for my mom and Amanda.

"OMG, Gabi. That dress is perfect for you." Amanda told me as I spun around.

"She's right Gabi. That dress looks wonderful on you." Mom told me as I grinned.

"This is the dress. Wow mom, you have great taste." I told her as she and Amanda hugged.

We put the dress on hold and promised the lady that we would be back. While we were there, I just happened to look at the bridesmaid dresses. I found one and immediately fell in love with it. That dress would have to wait until the girls came in on June 6th.

"That color would look great on the girls." Mom told me breaking me from my thoughts.

"I thought so too. But I don't know. What do you think, Amanda?" I asked her as she grinned.

"I think they all would look good in that shade of blue. I think you should get it." Amanda told me as I smiled.

"Then it's decided. That's the color that the girls are going to wear." I told her as the sales woman came over to help us.

I told the lady the sizes that we would need and she assured us that they would have them in by the 6th of June. We left the store feeling more successful than we had the entire time while planning.

We were home by 11 o'clock in the morning which surprised Troy. He met us on the front side walk as we pulled up.

"Back so soon. You weren't very successful were you?" Troy asked me as I grinned at him.

"Oh but you are wrong buddy." I told him as he grinned and kissed my lips.

"So you were successful?" Troy asked as he returned my kiss and said hello to his mom and my mom.

"I picked out a dress for me and decided the color for the bridesmaid dresses." I told him as he grinned at me.

"Wow my baby's had a busy day. Would you like a massage?" Troy whispered as our moms went into the house.

"That sounds good but that's got to wait until later. I've got to call the girls so I can email them pictures of the dress." I told him as he held on to my hand.

"Hold on princess. We're going to have to figure out who we all want to come to the wedding." Troy told me as he led me up to the front porch.

"I don't want a lot of people. I was thinking 100 at the most." I told him as he looked at me.

"Are you thinking just close family and some mutual friends or what?" Troy asked me as he kissed my hand.

"I'm thinking close family because most of our friends are in the wedding." I told him as he grinned.

"That sounds good. Dad and I picked a photographer." Troy told me changing the subject.

"Oh really? Which one?" I asked him as he led me inside the house and led me to the kitchen table.

"Jason Ryman. His photographs are incredible." Troy told me as he handed me the portfolio.

I quietly flipped through the pages and gasped at his work. It was incredible and he used black and white photographs that were amazing.

"Good choice. I like his work." I told Troy as Troy grinned at me.

We spent the afternoon together trying to figure out what else we needed to plan. Our parents made us dinner and we all ate together. I laughed imagining my current and new family all dining together. Troy walked me out to my mom's car, promising me that he would see me tomorrow. I kissed him and he watched mom drive away.

I walked up to my room, feeling like I was on cloud nine. I fell right asleep with a grin on my face.

* * *

**Please Review and feedback is much appreciated! I'm going to put pictures of Gabi's and the Bridesmaids dresses on my profile. Check there if you want to see what they look like. Thank you very much!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Remember I only own the characters not in the movie!**

* * *

June 1st, 2009 9:00 am

I smiled as I picked up mine and Troy's wedding invitation and quickly read it. All the invitations had been sent out the week before but Troy and I had saved one so we could have it as a memory. The wedding was in 26 days and surprisingly I was not even nervous.

The girls were coming in 5 days to get fitted for their dresses. The guys were coming with them so they guys could get everything they needed to do before the wedding. I smiled as I felt a familiar pair arms wrap around my stomach.

"What are you doing babe?" Troy asked me as I turned around and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I'm just thinking about this and that. I'm so excited for the girls to come." I told him as he gave me a kiss.

He grabbed the wedding invitation out of my hands and carefully opened it. I smiled as my eyes fell over the invitation.

**Ordinary? No**

**Really don't think so, not a love this true.**

**Common destiny, we were meant to be, me and you. **

**Like a perfect scene from a movie screen,**

**we are a dream come true. **

**Suited perfectly, for eternity, me and you. **

"I'm glad we picked this one out." I told Troy as he looked over at me smiling.

"I am too. I can't believe the wedding's only 26 days away." Troy told me as I grinned.

"I'm excited as all get out." I told him as he started to laugh at me and then turned serious.

"I know you're excited but we have to make some decisions." Troy told me as we sat down at his kitchen table.

"What decisions do we have to make now?" I asked him as he held my hand and rubbed the back of my hand.

"We have to decide what we are going to do in the fall. Do you want to get an apartment together or what?" Troy asked me as I grinned at him.

"Hm . . . I think that sounds like a dream. Um. . Troy we are going to be married when we go back and I would hate to be in a big old house without you." I told him as he grinned.

"Good I was hoping you would say that. Because I found an apartment that has our name written all over it." Troy told me as I grinned.

"Oh. Do tell me about it handsome." I told him as he grinned at me.

"It's a two bedroom apartment, right across the street from Manning Hall. It's got a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room." Troy told me as I grinned.

"Sounds heavenly. How much?" I asked him as his grin fell.

"850 a month. That means you and I both have to get jobs." Troy told me as I grinned.

"That going to be fun. I'll just start with my job at the marketplace." I told him as he grinned at me.

"I know and I'm going to be working at the local high school as a coach." Troy told me as I grinned.

"You got the job? I thought you were still waiting to hear from them." I asked him as he laughed.

"Hun they called me last week and told me that I got it." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I still need a job here in Albuquerque." I told him as he grinned at me and as I gave him a look.

"I think mom found one for you." Troy told me as I gave him a look.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him as he handed me a piece of paper.

"A friend of hers is looking for a nanny for the summer. From 7:30 until 5:30. $11.50 an hour and there are 2 kids. A boy and a girl. Michelle and David." Troy told me as I smiled.

"When do I start?" I asked him as he looked at me and started to laugh.

"Tomorrow morning bright and early. You and I are going over there later on tonight to meet the kids." Troy told me as I grinned up at him.

"I love you and I love your mom for getting me that job. How old are the kids?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"I think they are 2 and 4 but I'm not sure." Troy told me as Amanda came into the kitchen.

"I take it, Troy told you the news?" Amanda asked me as I grinned at her.

"Yes he did and I just want to say thanks for recommending me." I told her as she grinned.

"I've seen how good you are with kids and she needed someone bad. I just put two and two together." Amanda told me as I gave her a hug.

"Well thank you again. Now Troy's got to find a job." I told her as she grinned.

"Well we have a solution for that problem too. Troy's going to work with his uncle's landscaping job. Troy starts tomorrow at 8." Amanda told me as I grinned.

"Hm. . . I can't imagine Troy doing landscape." I told them as Amanda laughed.

"I can't imagine it either but he'll be doing it." Amanda told me as Troy gave his momma a look.

"We know who will be doing our landscaping when we buy our first house." I told Amanda as Troy laughed.

"Haha keep it up you two. I'm just dying from laughter here." Troy told us as Jack came into the house.

"Hey dad, don't you have school today?" Troy asked his dad as I looked over at Jack.

"I decided to take a personal day and decided to stay the day with you, Gabi, and mom." Jack told us as we all smiled.

"So what are we going to do today?" Amanda asked breaking the silence.

"We are going to have family bonding until it's time for Troy and Gabi to leave." Jack told us as Troy and I both rolled our eyes.

"Oh we can't wait for that." Troy told his dad as we both rolled our eyes.

We spent the rest of the night hanging with his parents until it was time for us to go and meet my new employers. The parents were named Chelsea and Rick and I immediately fell in love with Michelle and David. I decided right then and there I would love being nanny for them.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHM

_June 6th, 2009 2:30 pm_

"Come on, Gabi or we are going to be late. You know how our friends are." Troy yelled from my entry way.

"I'm coming. Let me get my shoes and I'll be ready to go." I told him coming down the stairs. I slipped on some flip flops and did a little twirl.

"You look great. Now are you ready to go?" Troy told me as he gave me a kiss.

"I am now. Quick question for you." I asked him as I returned the kiss and as I smiled.

"What's that my love?" Troy asked me as he grabbed my hand and led me outside.

"How are we going to get everyone in your little Toyota 4-Runner?" I asked him as he grinned at me.

"Gabi, Gabi what am I going to do with you? Everyone is renting their own car then entire time they are here." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Ahh I see. Ok just wanted to clear that up." I told him as I started to play with the radio.

"And you're supposed to be the smart one." Troy told me as I turned to him with a shocked look on my face.

"How dare you? You're dead the next time we're alone." I told him as he grinned.

"Oh I'm going to be dead? Then we're going to have to cancel the wedding, bust all of our friends' bubbles, and disappoint our parents." Troy told me as he pulled into the parking lot of the airport.

"Dang. Well I don't really want to cancel everything but I guess I'll just have to kill you with my kisses." I told him as he came around and opened the door for me. He held out his hand as I grabbed it.

We linked our fingers together as we walked into the airport. We walked up to the waiting area and sat down at a table.

"Well you can kiss me all you want." Troy told me as I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Wow you guys get busy really quickly." A familiar voice told us as we both came up grinning.

"Hey guys. How long have you guys been standing there?" I asked Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, Liz, Chad, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, and Jake.

"Just long enough to see that you guys are like rabbits." Chad told me as my eyes went wide.

"You take that back, Chadworth Danforth!" I told him as I went up to him.

"I won't take it back because it's true with you and Troy." Chad told me as I grinned.

"You and Taylor are like rabbits so I wouldn't be talking." I told him as everyone cracked up.

"I've missed you girl. So you're getting married to this goon, huh?" Chad told me as I smiled.

"Yeah why do you want to get married to that goon?" I asked him as his eyes went wide.

"Hell no. I've got Taylor and she's all I can handle." Chad told me as he gave me a hug.

"Congratulations girl. You and Troy are going to be perfect together." Chad told me as I smiled.

"Thank you Chad. You know you're really not as bad as everyone says." I told him as I went and hugged everyone else.

"Hey! I resent that." Chad told me as we all started walking towards the car rental service.

Troy and I made sure that everyone had a car and we all met up before heading our separate places.

"What are your girls' plans?" Troy asked us girls as we all grinned.

"I think I'm going to take the girls on a little shopping trip and then swing by the shop to look at the dresses." I told the guys as they all rolled their eyes.

"So what are you hot shots going to be doing for the rest of the day?" I asked them as Troy shot me a look.

"I think we're going to go to the high school and play a little ball with the current basketball team." Troy told me as I twirled my finger around.

"I'll call you when we get done. Maybe we'll come by and see you play ball against the new team." I told him as he grinned.

"That sounds good. Have fun with the girls. You want to take the 4-Runner while I go with the guys in their cars?" Troy asked me as I grinned.

"That sounds good. I love you and have fun with the boys." I told him as we went our separate ways.

"Hey Troy! I need the keys to get anywhere." I told him as he tossed the keys to me.

The girls walked with me to the 4-Runner and threw their luggage into the back of the SUV. We all got in and I started to drive.

"So are you excited about the wedding?" Sharpay asked me as I grinned at her.

"Yeah I am." I told her as the girls looked at me and all grinned at each other.

"You've got something else on your mind. What is it?" Taylor asked me as I smiled.

"Troy got us an apartment up in Rhode Island. And I'm worried about how we're going to pay for it." I told them as they all looked at me.

"You guys got an apartment together?" Kelsi asked me as I grinned at them.

"Yeah but we can't move in until August. We're both trying to save up as much money as possible. We both have summer jobs." I told them as I smiled.

"You guys will make it through. You both have scholarships so all you have to pay for is that apartment. You guys will make it through." Liz told me as I grinned.

"Yeah we will. So do you guys want to see the dresses first or go shopping?" I asked them as they all giggled.

"We want to see the dresses first and then go shopping." Sharpay told me as I pulled into the bridal shop.

We all piled out and went into the shop. The lady behind the counter immediately recognized me. I smiled as she came up to us.

"Miss Montez how are you today? Ahh these must be your bridesmaids." Becky told me as we stood in front of the counter.

"I'm good and yes these are my bridesmaids. We would like to try the dresses on." I told her as she smiled.

"How about the girls try on their bridesmaids' dresses on first and then Gabriella you can show the girls your dress." Becky told me as she went and got the dresses from the back.

"That sounds great. I picked out your sizes so go try them on." I told them as they grinned at me.

They grabbed their dresses and went into the dressing rooms. I heard the girls talking excitedly about the dresses.

"OMG Gabi! They are beautiful." Taylor told me as she came out of the dressing room.

"I love it. The pictures you sent don't do the dress justice." Kelsi told me as I smiled.

I looked over at Sharpay and Liz. They were both talking and had grins on their faces. I smiled as I looked at the girls in their dresses.

"How do they look, Becky?" I asked her as the girls stood on platforms.

"They look great. I don't think we'll have to do much altering." Becky told me as I looked at the girls.

"You all look really good. I love those dresses on you guys." I told them grinning.

"Great choice. Now where's your dress?" Liz asked me as I grinned and held it out.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go try it on!" Taylor told me as I walked back to the dressing rooms.

It took me a few minutes to put on the dress and then I stepped out. The girls' mouths dropped open when they saw me.

"OMG Gabi. That dress is incredible on you." Sharpay told me as I twirled around in it.

"She's right Gabi. That dress does wonders on you." Kelsi told me as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Troy is going to love you in that dress!" Taylor told me as I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"He is going to die, Gabi!" Liz told me as I grinned at her.

"You guys really like it? I was trying to find a dress that I could wear in the June heat but still look like a bride." I told them as they all grinned.

"I think you managed to accomplish that. You defiantly look like a bride in that dress." Taylor told me as I grinned.

"Why thank you. My mom found this one and told me about it. I didn't think I would like it but I tried it on and I bought it right then and there." I told them as the girls sighed.

"What's going on with you guys?" I asked them as we all went back to the dressing rooms to change.

"You are the luckiest girl in the world, Gabi. You get to marry your high school sweetheart." Taylor told me as I smiled.

"Oh you guys. You all have great boyfriends who will probably ask you sometime in the near future." I told them as they all rolled their eyes.

"So Gabi, why did you and Troy decide to move up the wedding date? Couldn't wait for another two years to be married?" Kelsi asked me as I grinned.

"Let's finish up here before I tell you guys what's going on." I told them as I walked out of the dressing room.

We handed back our dresses to the Becky and soon piled into the 4-Runner. I drove a short ways to a local park and got out. The girls followed me, confused by my actions.

"What's going on Gabi?" Sharpay asked me as I went to a park bench and sat down.

"The reason we moved up the wedding is because my mom's got cancer and they don't know how long she's got. Troy and I made the decision that we both wanted her at the ceremony, so we decided to move up the wedding date in case she died before the two years came." I told them as they all patted my hands.

"Oh Gabi. We're sorry." Liz told me as she gave me a hug.

"How is she doing?" Taylor asked me as I smiled a little bit.

"She's doing great as far as I can tell. She's really enjoying doing all the wedding preparations but I can tell that some days are worse then others. It comes and it goes." I told them as they frowned.

"Whose idea was it to move the wedding up?" Sharpay asked me as I looked over at the trees blowing with the wind.

"It was Troy's decision. I was going to suggest it but Troy beat me to it. It was funny telling our parents." I told them smiling.

"How did you tell the parents?" Kelsi asked me as I let out a little laugh.

"We told them that we had decided on a date and when we told them the date, they asked if it was still going to be 2011. Troy told them it was going to be this June and they got the deer in the headlight look. We walked them through everything and they seemed to calm down." I told them as they all smiled.

"I'm glad you guys have the support of your parents." Taylor told me as I smiled.

"Troy and I don't know what we would be doing if we didn't have their or your support." I told them as Sharpay looked at me.

"What about children?" Sharpay asked me as I grinned at her.

"Sure Troy and I want kids but we both want to finish college and get settled in our careers. Troy wants to get the restaurant off running in the next year or so." I told them.

"Has Troy and Jason decided on where they want to open the restaurant?" Liz asked me as I smiled.

"As far as I know, they want to open it here in Albuquerque. But I think they both want to finish college before they do that. They were looking at property the last time I knew anything." I told them as my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked not even bothering to look at the caller id on the cell phone.

"Hey beautiful. What are you doing?" Troy asked me as I grinned. The girls figured out who it was.

"Sitting in the park with the girls talking. What about you he-man?" I asked him causing the girls to giggle.

"We're getting our butts kicked by the current basketball team." Troy told me as I laughed.

"You've only been out of basketball for less than a year. You should be teaching those boys a lesson." I told him as he laughed.

"We should but it seems the other guys haven't been keeping up with basketball like I have." Troy told me as I heard Chad in the background.

"Oh Chad told me to tell you to shut your mouth. He would like to see you come and play basketball." Troy told me as I grinned.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked Troy as I heard him talking with Chad and the other guys.

"Chad says to bring it!" Troy told me as I grinned at the girls.

"Ok. We'll be over there in about 20 minutes. I've got to go home and change and we'll meet you there." I told Troy hanging up.

"Come on girls. I've just been issued with a challenged." I told them walking back to the 4-Runner.

"What's the challenge?" Kelsi asked me as I started to drive towards my house.

"Chad challenged me to come play basketball with him." I told them as the girls flashed grins at each other.

"Have you been keeping up with basketball since you been at Brown?" Taylor asked me as Liz grinned.

"She's been up every morning at like 5 to go running and then her and Troy will go to the gym to work on free throws." Liz told them as I grinned.

"She's right. I'm almost to the point of beating Troy in one on one." I told them as we pulled up to my house.

"Make yourself comfortable as I go and change." I told them running up the stairs and into my room.

I quickly threw on a pair of sweat pants that I had made into capris and an old t-shirt of Troy's which I had cut the sleeves off of. I then threw on my tennis shoes and ran downstairs.

"Come on girls. I have to go serve a challenge to Chad." I told them as we walked outside and back into the car.

I drove the 10 minutes to the high school with the girls talking about different things. The most exciting topic was the fact that I was getting married to Troy in less than 5 weeks.

I pulled up to the high school and quickly threw the car into park. I looked at Liz. Her face was in amazement as she saw our high school.

"This is where you went to school? This is amazing." Liz told me as I grinned.

"Wait until you see the inside. It's incredible." I told her as we walked through the halls down to the gym.

I opened the doors to see not only the guys, but Jack and the current basketball team.

"What did you guys do? Call the entire school down here to watch me kick Chad's butt?" I asked them as Jack's face broke out in a smile.

"And there's my future daughter-in-law." Jack told his team as I smiled.

"Hi future father-in-law. Are you here to watch me kick Chad's butt?" I asked him as I went over to Troy.

"As a matter of fact I am." Jack told me as I kissed Troy's mouth.

"Did you have a great time looking at dresses?" Troy told me as I grinned.

"Yeah I did. Now I have some business to take care of." I told him as I went over to Chad.

"Are we playing for bets or money?" I asked Chad as he grinned at me.

"How about both? If I win, you must cook us guys an entire meal with whatever food we want. And I want $100." Chad told me as I smiled.

"All right but if I win, you guys must come with us girls to a spa day. And I want $100 from you too." I told him as I held out my hand.

"That's sounds great. Now what are we playing to?" Chad asked me as I grinned.

"How about 20? One point per basket." I told him as I heard the gym doors open.

"Hi mom, Amanda. Here to watch me make a fool out of Chad?" I asked them as they came in.

"Come on. Does anyone have faith that I will win?" Chad asked as everyone started talking.

"I have faith that you're going to be a sour looser." I told him as he took the ball from my hands.

"Let's just play." Chad told me as everyone cleared off the court and sat down on the bleachers.

Chad and I started playing full court. It was pretty even until we were both tied at 18. Chad looked at me as I grinned.

"So does the winner have to win by a certain number?" Chad asked me as I grinned.

"The winner has to win by 2 unless you want to make it higher?" I asked him as he grinned.

"Nah, two will be enough. You're history Montez!" Chad told me as I stole the ball from him. I aimed and released the ball. It swished through the net. I grinned as I heard Troy call out the score.

"Come on Gabi you can do it!" I heard Jack and Troy yell as I grinned at Chad.

"Are you ready to go home and pout?" I asked Chad as he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Not quite yet." Chad told me as he stole the ball from my hands and made a shot.

It didn't go in so I quickly rebounded it and took a shot. Everyone went quiet as they all looked.

The ball soared through the air . . .

* * *

**You guys must hate me right now! Cliff hanger! I love doing those! This is the longest chapter I have ever written! **

**Feedback is most appreciated! Thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers!**


	14. Chapter 14

The ball soared through the air and landed safely in the net. I threw my hands up in the air as everyone screamed. I felt myself being picked up and spun around. I laughed as I looked at Chad.

"You should know better than to make a bet with me." I told him as I held out my hand.

"I know but it felt good to play ball with you again." Chad told me as he engulfed me in a hug.

"Wait, you've played ball with him before?" Troy asked me as I flashed him a grin.

"Yeah. Remember when I used to go to park and be gone for hours?" I asked him as he smiled.

"I remember quite fondly. Did you go to play against Chad?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"Yeah. Chad and I would spend hours playing one on one. Most of the time he would kick my butt but there were other times that I kicked his butt." I told him as Chad grinned.

"The days she kicked my butt were my off days." Chad told us as everyone started to laugh.

"Whatever you say Chad. Now you can take all of us out to dinner." I told him as he grinned.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

_**June 27, 2009 10:00 am**_

It's finally our wedding day. I smile at the thought that in 2 hours, I would be Mrs. Troy Bolton. I squealed at the thought.

"Some one is happy. Are you excited?" Taylor asked me as I grinned at her.

"I'm excited and a little bit nervous." I told her as the Sharpay, Liz, Kelsi, my mom, and Amanda all came into the room.

"That's ok for you to be nervous." Mom told me as I looked at her through the mirror.

"I know but I'm too excited to sit still." I told her as my cell phone rang and I looked at the caller I.D.

"Hi you. What are you up to?" I asked Troy as he laughed over the phone.

"I'm sitting at my house. Chad's trying to get me to calm down." Troy told me as I grinned.

"The girls, your mom, and my mom are trying to calm me down too." I told him as there was a knock on the door.

"Troy hold on. There's someone at the door." I told him as my mom opened the door.

She spoke to someone on the other side and then closed the door. I gasped as I saw her holding a dozen of long steam red roses. Tears came to my eyes as she placed the roses on the table by me. I grabbed the card and eagerly tore it open.

_Gabi,_

_It's our wedding day and I'm sitting here trying to imagine my life without you. You are my life, my soul mate, and in a couple of hours, my wife. I love you and can't wait until I see you walk down the isle. _

_Love,_

_Troy_

"You are too sweet. I love you too." I told him as I tried to stop the tears from coming down my face.

"Gabi, are you all right? What did I do?" Troy asked me, the innocence in his voice.

"I got your present and they are beautiful. Thank you." I told him as he started to chuckle.

"You're a most welcome and I'm glad you liked them. I didn't mean to make you cry." Troy told me as I smiled.

"The card made me cry, not the roses." I told him as he laughed and as I smiled.

"Oh ok. What are you going to do today before the ceremony?" Troy asked me as I looked at the girls.

"I don't know actually. What about you and the guys?" I asked him as he spoke to someone.

"I think we're going to play basketball and then come back and change for the ceremony." Troy told me as I grinned.

"Ok. Have fun and don't kill them too bad. I love you, Troy." I told him as the girls grinned.

"I love you too. Have fun with the girls." Troy told me as we both hung up.

"Look at that grin on her face, girls." Amanda told me as I tried to stop from smiling but I couldn't.

"It was your son and the roses are from him. Did you guys see the card that came with the roses?" I asked them as I handed them the card.

The card was passed from person to person. Each time someone finished reading it, there was a collective aww from the crowd.

"You raised a great son, Amanda. I'm glad he's marrying Gabi." Mom told Amanda as the mom's had a mom moment.

"I'm just glad he found his true love. He found that in Gabi." Amanda told her as they both laughed.

"If you guys make me cry, I'm kicking both of you out." I told them as Kelsi changed the subject.

"Hey Gabi, you never told us who is walking you down the isle." Kelsi asked me as I smiled.

"I guess I can let the secret out. But none of the guys know and I want to keep it that way." I told them as each girl nodded her head.

"All right. I asked Jack to walk me down the isle." I told the girls as they all grinned.

"How did you manage not to let us know?" Sharpay asked me as I grinned.

"I took him aside one day and asked him. After some tears from both us, he agreed. I haven't told Troy yet because I wanted to surprise him." I told them as they grinned.

"You've gotten good with your future in-laws." Liz told me as I grinned at Amanda.

"Yeah I have. But they're great and Troy's wormed his way into my mom's heart too." I told them as my mom and Amanda grinned.

"You've wormed your way into our hearts too, Gabi." Amanda told me as I gave her a hug.

"You're going to make me cry, Amanda." I told her as I smiled and as the girls grinned.

"I'm not trying to, I promise. We want a happy bride, not a crying one." Amanda told me as I smiled.

"I am a happy bride." I told her as everyone in the room laughed at that statement. I stood up and grabbed a single rose from the bouquet and placed it in the bouquet I would carry down the aisle.

"What are you doing, Gabi?" Amanda asked me as I gave her a smile.

"I'm taking a little bit of Troy and carrying it down the aisle with me." I told them as I picked up the bouquet.

"Remember what else a red rose symbolizes, Gabi." Mom told me as I smiled.

"What does it symbolize?" Taylor asked me as I grinned at her.

"My dad always loved roses so he made me promise him that when I got married, I would stick a lone rose in a different color in my bouquet. So he would be with me on the day I married my sweetheart." I told them as I thought back to the day I promised my dad that.

"That's cute. Now let's concentrate and get you ready, Gabi." Amanda told me as I grinned.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

_**11:30 am**_

"Ok girls gather around. Now is the time that we give Gabi her gifts." Mom told us as I smiled.

"Now for something old, I decided to give you the necklace that I wore when I married your father." Mom told me as she clasped the necklace around my neck.

"Now for something borrowed, I decided to give Gabi the earrings I wore when I married Jack." Amanda told me as she handed me the earrings. I quickly put them in as Taylor stepped up.

"Your four bridesmaids decided to take the something blue. We decided to give you a blue garter." Taylor told me as I grinned and slipped the bright blue garter on my leg.

"Now for the something new, we had a hard time with this one. But we decided to chip in and give you this." Mom told me as she handed me a box.

I opened the box and gasped when I saw what it was. It was a charm bracelet that had different charms on it. I grinned as I fingered each of the charms. There was a music note, a rose, a B, and a basketball.

"Let us tell you what each charm means. The rose stands for all the rose bouquets that Troy has sent you over the past few years." Sharpay told me.

"The music note is pretty obvious. You singing all the time and finding your true voice." Kelsi told me as I smiled.

"The B has two folds. It stands for Bolton, your soon to be married name. And the B also stands for Brown, where you spend your time now." Liz told me as I smiled.

"And the basketball is a love that brings you and Troy together. Basketball is such a big part of yours and Troy's lives." Taylor told me as I smiled.

"Thank you guys so much. I love it." I told them as Amanda slipped the bracelet on my right hand.

There was a knock on the door. Mom went and quickly opened it. I smiled when I saw Jack standing on the other side.

"Oh my. Gabi you look beautiful." Jack told me as he came over and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Jack." I told him as he smiled at me and looked around the room.

"Are you ready? Everyone is seated and waiting for you to make your entrance." Jack told me as I smiled.

"Let's get this show on the road." I told them as we walked down the stairs.

I watched Ryan lead Amanda down the isle and sat her down. Brian and my mom went next and quickly sat down. I saw Troy and his grooms men stand at the alter.

I then watched my bridesmaids walk down the isle one by one. I smiled at my cousin, Brittany, walk down the isle, throwing out red rose petals.

I grabbed my bouquet of white roses, white gerbera daisies, and white carnations off the table and linked my arm with Jack's. Everyone stood as Pachebel's Canon in D started to play. Jack and I walked down the isle. My eyes were on Troy the entire time. He flashed me his boyish grin as Jack and I got closer to the isle.

Troy came down and met his dad and me. Jack handed me off to Troy as Troy grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You may be seated. Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the presence of friends, family and God to join in holy matrimony, Gabriella Marie Montez and Troy Michael Bolton. If anyone can show just cause as to why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a pause and silence. "That being said, I now ask, who presents this woman in holy matrimony?" the minister asked.

"Her mother," my mom said as I squeezed Troy's hand and as he smiled at me.

Jack slowly raised my veil and kissed my cheek. Placed my hand in Troy's and went back to sit with Amanda. I looked at Troy as the minister began to talk.

"I would like to start off with a prayer. Please bow your heads. Heavenly Father, thank you for bringing all of us here today. It is with your love and your help that Troy and Gabriella found each other. For if it were not for them, there would be no reason for this joyous occasion. In your name, Amen. Troy and Gabriella, you come here today pledging your love to one another and realizing the importance of this bond. And it is not without the help and love and support of the people behind you that you arrived here today. I would like to take this opportunity to allow Troy and Gabriella to thank their parents for their love and support." The minister told the audience that had gathered.

Troy and I walked over first to my mom, who was crying, and hugged her and said a few words to her. We then moved over to Jack and Amanda. After embracing each one, we returned to the altar, where Troy immediately took my hand and began rubbing it with his thumb. I glanced up at him and smiled. The minister continued and spoke to the congregation for a few moments and then he went into the two scripture readings we had chosen. The first was Corinthians 13, the second was Colossians 3:12-17. He then turned to us and smiled.

"Now it is time for Troy and Gabriella to recite their vows. Gabriella please repeat after me." The minister told me as Troy and I faced each other.

"I, Gabriella Marie, take you Troy Michael, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." I smiled as Troy squeezed my hand.

"Now you Troy." The minister said as Troy started to recite the same words I just did.

"I, Troy Michael, take you Gabriella Marie, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Troy said as I grinned at him.

The minister looked at Troy and I, and then out to the audience. He smiled before saying his next line.

"May I have the bride and groom's rings please?" He said as Chad and Taylor each gave the minister our rings.

"The wedding ring is the outward sign of an inward and spiritual grace, signifying to all the uniting of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Let us pray. Bless, O Lord, the giving of these rings that they who wear them may abide in peace, and continue in thy favor. Amen." The minister said as Troy and I grinned at each other.

"Troy, please repeat after me. With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed." The minister said as he handed Troy my wedding band.

"With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed." Troy told me as he slipped my wedding band on my left hand.

"Gabriella, please repeat after me. With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed." The minister said as he handed me Troy's wedding band.

"With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed." I told Troy as I slipped the ring on his left hand.

"By the power vested in by the state of New Mexico, I now pronounce you man and wife. Troy, you may kiss your new bride." The minister told Troy as he gently lifted my veil up.

"I love you, Gabriella Bolton," he beamed and then gently kissed me, our first kiss as a married couple. We pulled away and smiled at one another; me at my husband and him at his wife.

"Heavenly Father, we thank you for this time together today and we thank you for bringing Gabriella and Troy together. Please watch over them as the make their first steps into married life; guide them and assist them in any way possible. Know that they love you and will welcome your help. In your name, Amen." The minister told the audience as Troy and I grinned at each other.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton." The minister said as everyone got to their feet clapping.

Troy held my hand as we walked back down the aisle. Both of us had grins on our faces as we walked into the house.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

_**2:30 pm**_

Our reception was in full swing. The backyard had been transformed from a church like setting to a full on party in less than 2 hours. I smiled as I looked around and saw everyone enjoying themselves. I was currently trying to find my husband in amongst our guests.

I smiled to my self. I would never get tired of hearing that word. Husband. It was a simple word but it always brought a smile to my face.

"What are you over here grinning about?" A familiar voice came up behind me and asked me.

"I'm thinking about how you're now my husband and it just brought a smile to my face." I told him as I leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Ahh I see. I think they want us to have our first dance together." Troy told me as I grabbed his hand.

We walked out to the middle of our dance floor and grinned at all of our guests.

"Troy decided to make one last final decision and change the song that the two of them would have for their first dance. So here are Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton and their first of many dances." The DJ we hired said as a familiar song started.

Troy took my hand in his as we started to dance to "At Last" by Etta James. I smiled at him as we twirled around.

"What was so wrong with 'From this Moment On'?" I asked him as he grinned.

"One it was country and I thought this suited us much more." Troy told me as I laid my head on his shoulder.

We continued to dance until the song was over. I smiled at Troy as we walked back over to the head table. As soon as we sat down, the clinking of knives on the glasses became overwhelming. Troy leaned over and we shared a simple kiss.

The rest of the night was a dream. It was so much fun and so exhausting but the smile never left my face. I feel asleep next to my husband and dreamed about our life together that was just starting.

**There you guys go. They're married! Now please go and review for me! Thank you!**


	15. New Story

Hey guys!

I have decided that I'm going to start a sequel for "My Wish". The new story title is "My Dream". I should have the first chapter up in a little bit!

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you guys continue to read the sequel!

dancerlittle


End file.
